Sunshine and Snowflakes
by Seigi-san
Summary: A mountain resort. The perfect place to go to recuperate? Or the perfect place to find a friendship you weren't expecting? AU MXM cos it's fun. Rated T for future smuts.
1. Chapter 1

( AU time :grins: I like these. I have such fun imagining them in different situations..)

* * *

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?"

The woman in the bed smiled slightly, considering it. "A little better. The doctors say I can go home tomorrow, as long as I promise to not even _think_ about going back to work for a few weeks.."

"Good. What you really need is to go somewhere where the air's nice and clear, somewhere you can get your strength back. The city's not the best place to recover."

She nodded, gazing out of the window at the grimy streets. Though she loved her home, she knew her friend was right. A few weeks ago she'd come down with a particularly nasty bout of 'flu, developing a bad cough and fever that had lasted a week. She had tried to ignore it, taking cold medications and hiding her flushed cheeks under makeup, but not long afterwards her friends had found her passed out at her desk and rushed her to hospital. And she'd been here ever since. "That's what they said, that the traffic fumes would make my cough worse. They only took me off the ventilator a week ago..."

"Which is why I'd say a holiday is in order. Somewhere far away. The coast, the countryside, perhaps even somewhere up north. No work, just relaxation.."

"Up north sounds nice.." She'd always loved the snow, and perhaps mountain air would do her some good. No traffic, no crowds of people, just miles of snow and beautiful scenery...it sounded perfect. "Yes. I could learn how to ski.."

Erica grinned and ruffled her hair. "No overdoing it. If you go up there, you go up there to take it easy."

"Where would I stay?"

"Most of these resort places have little cabins and chalets scattered about. Pick one that's in a nice out of the way spot, settle in and relax. Sleep in, potter about, and remember to eat well.."

Murrue made a face. "Yes mom."

After her friend had gone the young woman climbed out of bed and wandered over to the window, one slim hand placed on the glass. This time of year saw grey skies and almost constant rain - never good for the spirits or the health. Even before she'd started feeling the 'flu symptoms she'd been tired and rundown, depressed by the weather. Somewhere up north in the snow, with bright sunny days and crisp air...now that sounded much better.

_I'll go there. Somewhere I can get away from the rain and the smoke...somewhere I can get well._

* * *

It was _beautiful_. Amber eyes wide she stared all around herself, breath coming out in clouds on the still, cold air. It had been years since she'd seen snow, and she'd certainly never seen this much. It stretched all around for miles in every direction, sparkling white under the bright blue sky. It was cold, very cold, but the air, just as she'd hoped, was fresh and clear. Setting down her little bag just inside the tiny cabin she'd rented she sat down on a bench outside and just enjoyed the scenery. Erica had made sure she'd be warm enough, acting like the mother she was as she'd wrapped her up in several layers of clothing. _"Make sure you call me when you get settled in, okay?"_

Leaning down Murrue patted at the deep snow with a mittened hand. This place seemed perfect. Quiet, far enough away from the main ski resort so she wouldn't be bothered, and a wonderful view. The cabin perched on a little outcropping overlooking a village in the valley below...it looked like a picture postcard. With a grin she made her way back to the cabin, resolving to explore it thoroughly before coming back to sit out here with a mug of cocoa. _I bet the sunsets are fantastic from up here..._

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"There he is!!"

_Aw dammit! _Shouldering his snowboard and tugging the black wool cap he wore further around his ears he pretended he hadn't noticed them. He'd come out here to the quietest resort he'd been able to find, worn a hat and dark glasses...and he'd still been spotted. _What do I have to do to get a break around here? _Steadfastly ignoring the squealing girls he jogged up toward the skilift. If he was to be completely honest, he didn't normally mind all the attention. His status as an Olympic snowboard champion meant he was paid thousands of dollars in endorsements, never had to make reservations at restaurants, and could have his pick of any girl. So no, it wasn't that bad.

Except when he wanted to be left alone.

With some careful lookouts and a few moments of hiding behind a pillar while the squadron of girls thundered past, he finally made his way to the lift and hopped aboard, breathing a sigh of relief as he was swept up into the cold afternoon air. _Mean of me, I know, but damn..._

He'd planned this in advance - to find the most remote, out-of-the-way slope he could, where there would be far less chance of recognition, and just have fun. Because while to some extent he enjoyed the fuss and fame, he enjoyed the snow much more. He loved the feel of it, the way it crackled beneath his feet, the way it sounded under the snowboard. Today he wasn't under scrutiny, didn't have to worry about being watched...he could cut loose. As the lift reached the top of the slope he carried his board through the trees to a place he'd found the other day.

_No-one ever comes up here - it's too steep for most of the skiers... _But for him, it was just right. Snapping the board onto his feet he took off down the slope, his whoops of delight echoing over the snow.

The sound surprised her - she hadn't expected anyone to be up here. The receptionist had assured her when she'd rented the cabin that no-one ever came out this far - the slope was just too steep. _"It's not even rated for skiers, so it's very unlikely you'll get anyone bothering you.." _But evidently someone thought different. Still holding her mug of cocoa she got up and glanced up the slope, curious as to what kind of skier would come out this far.

As it turned out it was a snowboarder, and a good one. The figure, clad in a purple and silver skisuit and black hat, made it look easy, swooping over the pristine snow with more yells as he made his way down the mountain. Smiling a little Murrue sat down on the bench outside to watch more comfortably - she didn't mind being disturbed so much that she'd spoil this person their fun, and besides...they managed to spoil it themselves quite nicely. As they swept past they glanced over and noticed her - and promptly fell over, toppling head-over-heels and halfway down the mountain before coming to a stop.

"Owwww..."

"Are you all right?"

_Now I haven't done __**that**__ in a while... _Almost always when he was boarding he tuned out the outside world, concentrating only on the snow and himself. But today... He'd come past the little cabin the day before and it had been closed up (most tourists preferred to stick to the hotel or main village) now there was someone here...and _what_ a someone. As he lay trying to get his bearings he heard the crunch of snow as they ran over to him, then found himself staring up into the face of the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. "Are you all right?" she repeated

_I am now... _"Uhhh..yeah. Sorry.." Not wanting to look like _too_ much of a dork he sat up and shook the snow from his hair before unstrapping the snowboard. The girl watched quietly, holding out a hand to help him to his feet, and even smiled a little. Adrenaline hitting his system like a shot of espresso at the expression he fairly jumped to his feet - and almost fell over again as pain rocketed up his ankle. "Ow! Dammit!"

"Did you hurt yourself?"

"It'll be okay, it doesn't feel like it's broken. If I walk on it it should get better.." The girl nodded and slipped an arm around his back to provide support, helping him over to the bench outside her cabin. Despite the pain, Mwu found himself grinning like an idiot...this almost made a twisted ankle worth it. As they walked (well, limped) he stole glances at his mystery girl, hoping she wouldn't notice. "Am I too heavy?"

"No, it's okay.." But she didn't _look_ okay. Her face was paper-white, and she seemed to be having trouble breathing, her free hand clutched to her chest. Concerned he stopped, studying her carefully.

"You're not okay, are you? Are you sick?"

The girl didn't say anything, just looked at her feet, but that told him all he needed to know. People coming up here to recover from illness wasn't unusual - the air up here was purer than anywhere else he'd ever been. That must be why this girl was here., but if she was sick, why had she helped him? With a smile, and a rush of protectiveness that was entirely unexpected, he ignored the pain from his ankle and scooped her up in his arms...much to her surprise.

"What are you doing?"

"You need help more than I do right now." Ignoring her protests he carried her slowly over to the bench outside the cabin and set her down, pressing the mug of still-hot cocoa back in her mittened hands. "Now sit still and get your breath back."

"Are _you_ feeling all right?"

Mwu grinned and rotated his ankle. "Just fine. I just twisted it a bit is all. Thanks for the help."

The girl nodded and smiled again, taking a sip of her drink. "You're welcome. Did you trip?"

He rubbed the back of his neck at the gentle question, thoroughly embarrassed. "Yeah I guess I did. Thought I was better than that.." To his delight the girl giggled, the sweet sound causing him to blush more. "Aw c'mon..."

"Are you a clumsy person?"

"Not usually.." _I've boarded some of the toughest courses in the world without breaking a sweat, but all this girl has to do is look at me and I can't even stand up straight. What the hell's wrong with me? _

Murrue smiled, breathing in the scent from her cocoa. Her clumsy new friend wandered across the terrace in front of the cabin seemingly trying to work out the last of the ache from his ankle. He was certainly an unusual person, but a very genuine one, and he _had_ helped her... Getting to her feet she walked into the cabin and flicked on the tiny kettle, adding hot chocolate powder to another mug.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Making you a drink. You like hot chocolate?" He nodded, pushing the mirrored goggles he wore up on his head and peeking around the kitchen. He had a rather boyish face, tanned from the sun and framed by blonde hair, and bright blue eyes - very handsome in fact. Pouring hot water into the mug she set it on the table and closed the door when he walked in to keep the kitchen warm.

"Are you feeling better now?"

She nodded with a smile. "Thank you." She hadn't expected him to carry her like that, and to say she'd been surprised was an understatement. The breathlessness had caught her off guard, the tightness in her chest acutely painful. _The doctors said I'd have this problem for a while, and nothing but time and rest would make it better... _"Sorry."

"For what? It's not your fault." He took a swig of his cocoa and grinned up at her, the expression so sunny it seemed to light up the room more than the approaching dusk. "If you're sick, you can't do anything about it. What's wrong anyway? If you don't mind me asking, that is.."

"I had 'flu. A pretty bad strain of it, and it's taking me a long time to get over it. A few weeks here though, and I'm sure I'll be all right."

"Won't you be lonely this far out?"

"Better than someone else catching it. And I like peace and quiet."

"Would you mind company?"

"Hmm?"

The man beamed again. "I could swing by sometimes and see if you're okay. Would you mind?"

Murrue blinked, surprised once again by this odd person. "N-no, I wouldn't mind.." She spoke without really thinking, remembering too late she knew nothing about the man. "That is, if you tell me your name at least.."

This time _he_ was the one to blink. "Uhh...oh yeah. Sorry. My name is Mwu. Mwu La Fllaga." He rubbed the back of his neck again. "I forgot to introduce myself huh? Sorry if I made a bad impression.."

"You didn't. I wasn't expecting you to fall over like that, but you didn't make a bad impression. You need to get better at snowboarding though.." He laughed at that, the merry sound echoing around the tiny kitchen.

"Yes, I probably do. Thank you for the chocolate, and the advice, Miss..."

"Murrue Ramius."

He nodded. "Miss Murrue." Donning the goggles again he retrieved his snowboard and left the cabin with a last smile, leaving her confused, but feeling better than she had. _And here I thought this holiday wouldn't be an interesting one. He's the most interesting person I ever met._

_I think I'm going to enjoy this._

* * *

( whee fun. I just like Mwu wiping out.

please read and review! )


	2. Chapter 2

The morning was a beautiful one, sun shining from a perfect blue sky, but she watched it listlessly, chin resting on one hand. She'd had a terrible night's sleep, shivering though she'd piled the bed with blankets and coughing so much it had kept her awake. Even though she'd made herself breakfast she couldn't eat it, poking at the egg and bacon on her plate with disinterest. And the sun was giving her headache. In short, she felt thoroughly miserable. _I should never have come here... _She continued feeling sorry for herself until a shadow across the window indicated she had a visitor - her clumsy snowboarder friend from the other day. He was on skis this time and carried a small bag, his smile brighter than even the sunlight.

"Morning, Miss Murrue," he announced cheerfully...then his face fell as he apparently noticed something was wrong. To allay his worry she smiled, forcing a happier expression on her face, but it didn't fool him for a minute. Removing his glove he placed a hand on her forehead. "You're burning up," he scolded gently. "What are you doing out of bed?"

She smiled slightly, the cold of his hand soothing against her skin. "I thought it'd go away."

Mwu sighed and scooped her up from her chair. "You're going back to bed."

"You don't need to take care of me..." she protested softly, but he was having none of it, carrying her up the wooden steps to the little loft bed and settling her in under the covers. With the sun outside the cabin was much warmer now than it had been, and she sighed a little in comfort when he tucked the blankets around her._ I might be able to sleep now_...

"There we go. Now lie still and I'll get something for that head of yours.."

When he returned with a cool cloth to place on her forehead she smiled, drowsy now. "You're very kind.."

He actually blushed just a little, rubbing his nose to hide the embarrassment. "Thank you."

"Sorry you came all this way for nothing. I'm not very good company today.."

"Don't be silly. You need your rest." With another kind smile he brushed the hair from her face and got up to leave her in peace after closing the curtains. His handsome face was shadowed, but the kindness in those blue eyes was unmistakeable. It felt odd trusting someone she'd known maybe a day enough to fall asleep while he was there in the house, but somehow she knew that he was a good person.

"Will you stay?"

He seemed surprised. "You want me to?"

"You can finish my breakfast if you want. Seems a shame for you to come out here then go back right away.." Yawning contentedly she snuggled down, wrapping thin arms round her pillow and closing her eyes, drifting off to sleep almost immediately. He watched with a smile, adjusting the covers around her and making sure she was comfortable. When he'd arrived he'd been shocked at how ill she'd looked - she'd been so pale, with shadows under her eyes, and it was clear she'd barely slept last night. The protectiveness he'd felt yesterday had come back in full force...he'd wanted to just take her home and look after her. _But since I can't do that - she doesn't need the attention - I'll look after her here. _Last night he'd thought about her a lot, wondering if she was okay, and this morning he hadn't been able to get here fast enough.

"You have no idea what I do, do you?" he murmured, stroking her hair while she slept. When they'd met yesterday she'd looked at him with no hint of recognition. Normally that might irritate him - he was used to being noticed wherever he went - but this time it made him quite happy. He didn't want to be noticed by her because of what he could do, but because of who he was. _In a way, I'm glad I tripped yesterday. She thinks I'm just a clumsy tourist...not anyone special at all, and I'd prefer it that way.. _With a last smile he left her to sleep in peace, creeping downstairs into the kitchen to find the remains of the breakfast she'd spoken of. The plate of fried egg and bacon was still warm and he polished it off quickly, mopping up the runny yolk with a piece of bread before taking the dirty dishes and pan to the sink and washing them (quietly). She had enough to worry about right now without having to clear up the mess he'd made when she woke up.

After making himself a cup of coffee (he was sure she wouldn't mind) he found some books and curled up in a large easy chair by the window to read. The cabin was almost completely silent save for the ticking of a clock and his companion's soft breathing, and though it was something he wasn't used to, he nonetheless found it comforting. Normally he'd either be out there on the slopes or relaxing in his plush hotel room...but he found he enjoyed this much more. Picking up one of the books he began reading with a smile.

"You look comfortable.."

Blinking rather owlishly he glanced up from the book to see her there, wrapped up warm in a fluffy robe and looking much better. She was still pale, but the dark circles under those tawny eyes had gone, and her smile was genuine and happy (and very beautiful). "Hey there. You feeling better?"

She nodded, settling herself down on the sofa with a content little sigh. She'd slept almost all of the morning and a good portion of the afternoon, but more sleep could only help her get well.

"You stayed.."

"Didn't you ask me to?"

"Well, yes.." She pinked slightly. "I wasn't expecting you to though. I figured you'd have something else you needed to do.."

"Nah, nothing important. I just came up here to snowboard and ski, and I have plenty of time for that." _What could be more important than this? _Murrue smiled again and donned a pair of thick socks before wandering into the kitchen and digging in cupboards. Curious, he peeked in to see her filling a large pan with water and setting it on the stove. "Whatcha up to?"

"Dinner. Aren't you hungry?"

"Well..." He managed a lopsided smile. "You are an unusual person."

"Am I? How?"

"I was just thinking...we only met yesterday, and you're already okay with letting me stay here while you're sleeping, and even letting me eat here. Not that I'm not happy about it - it just surprises me is all."

Murrue frowned slightly, gaze focused on the pan in front of her. "Me too," she answered finally. "I just get the feeling that you're a good person, and that I can trust you. You're a bit of a goofball, but a genuine one." His face must have fallen at the 'goofball' comment, because she grinned rather wickedly. "Well, am I wrong?"

"No..." he admitted grudgingly, a smile of his own twitching his lips when she giggled. _She thinks I'm a good person...she trusts me... _The thought of that, despite her teasing, filled him with a sort of giddy happiness, and he couldn't help grinning. And to his immense delight she actually blushed, amber eyes wide, before she looked quickly back down at her pan. But she did smile, and even peeked back up to see if he was still watching her (which he was).

"Thanks."

She nodded shyly, then threw a dishcloth at him. "You're welcome. Now let me cook in peace."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

He'd surprised her again. That smile had taken her breath away, the rush of blood to her head making her dizzy. Not quite what she'd been expecting, but then again he was unlike anyone she'd ever met. He was kind and funny, always able to make her smile, yet capable of an oddly intense seriousness...she got the feeling she could know and be friends with him for years and never learn everything about him. Shaking her head she got to work getting the vegetables ready for her stew, not able to keep from smiling as she heard her companion whistling cheerily to himself. _He stayed with me...another thing I didn't expect, as well as how comforting it is to wake up and know there's someone there looking after you... _

"How do you like your stew?"

"Stew?" He poked his nose around the kitchen door, one blue eye following seconds later. "That's a lot to prepare. You sure you don't want me to go out for something? So you can rest up?"

"You'd be all right with that?"

"Course I would. The resort up there does some great takeout food. Chinese, Mexican, Indian...just let me know which you prefer."

"Chinese?"

Mwu smiled. "Your wish is my command." She nodded and moved to her little bag for her purse but he caught her hand and squeezed gently. "I can afford it. Don't worry.."

"But.."

"No. My treat, okay?" He donned his wool hat and coat and disappeared out into the cold afternoon air leaving her there surprised once again by his kindness. With a small smile she set the kettle going for coffee ready for when he came back, before walking back to the sitting room to rest up as he'd asked. But books were strewn everywhere - he'd clearly been doing a good bit of reading while she'd been asleep - and she clucked softly, scooping up the discarded volumes to return them all to the shelves. Poetry, history, nature...he was a man with varied tastes. Just the way she liked them.

_Listen to yourself. You've known this man for the sum total of one day and you're already starting to think of him as having potential. He doesn't know you, you don't know him...he's just being friendly. _But she'd enjoyed the time she'd spent with him, and rather looked forward to getting to know him a little better. One day was enough time to know he was a good and kind person...wasn't that really all she needed? And as for the rest - well she could learn, couldn't she? Taking the poetry book he'd been reading she wandered over to the easy chair and settled herself in, tucking her robe around her legs to keep them warm before beginning to read. The book was old and well-thumbed but the passages were beautiful, and she quickly became absorbed in the words, smiling a little to herself as she leafed through the pages. So fascinated was she that she never heard the door open or her friend walk over to her - but she did feel the hand on her knee. "Oh!"

"Sorry...I didn't mean to disturb you. I brought dinner though. You hungry?"

She nodded, resisting the urge to ruffle his hair. "I'd better get dressed.."

"Nah. You look fine. One of the good things about being sick is that you can stay in your pyjamas all day and no-one minds. Make the most of it." _He_ then ruffled _her_ hair. "Come show me how much food you want.."

After dinner (which had been delicious) she curled up on the sofa with a blanket around her shoulders. She'd had half a mind to just read before bedtime, but her companion didn't seem to want to leave just yet. "You like it here?"

"It's nice. Peaceful...not something I get to have very often. So yes."

"Are you very busy normally?" He nodded with a rueful smile, and she began to understand a little. _When I've had a busy day, or want to escape, I lock myself in my apartment with some chocolate and a good book. Something calming. Maybe this is the same for him? _"But aren't you on holiday here?"

"Mostly yes. But totally relaxing, totally escaping...I can never manage that. Except when I'm here."

"No-one knows where you are?"

"They just assume I'm out on the mountain with my board." His answers only raised more questions. What exactly did he do? Was he a businessman of some sort? Before she could ask he turned to her with a gentle smile. "You don't mind the company, do you?"

"No, not at all. I am worried though - what if someone needs you and can't find you?"

Mwu grinned. "Don't worry. What they'd need me for would be nothing that couldn't wait. What about you? Does your family know where you are?"

"Course they do. I left the number for this place with my best friend. She's the one who told me to come up here, that it'd help me get well.." _I think she also hoped I'd meet someone nice..._ "Better air than in the city."

"She got that right. What is it you do?"

"Designer - mostly for vehicles. Cars, bikes, that kind of thing." Her friend seemed impressed, blue eyes wide. "I think my friend wanted me to get away from the city anyway. She said I was turning into a nun.."

"You don't have anyone?"

Murrue pinked and glanced at her lap, shaking her head a moment later - and so missed his delighted grin. Embarrassed she hopped off the sofa and wandered to the window still with the blanket around her, amber eyes trained on the mirroring sunset. Now _there_ was a hornet's nest. People had asked, sure enough, but... _Erica says I'm too picky. That I could have anyone I wanted if I just let them in. But I don't want just anyone... _A rustling sound told her he was there beside her, close enough for her to be able to breathe his scent, a mixture of cologne and warm skin, and she sighed.

"Sorry.." His voice was so close it sent shivers down her spine, causing her to close her eyes. "Didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't. Don't worry." It must not have sounded too convincing, because a moment later she felt an arm around her shoulders. Unexpected (like always) yet so comforting she couldn't help but smile and lean into him.

Perhaps, just perhaps, she'd found her anyone.

* * *

( rambling yay

please read and review! )


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are you going? Don't you know how much there is to do?"

He paused briefly, glancing out at the sunny morning before donning the black wool cap. His assistant sighed, palming his face. "And all you think about is the snow.." Mr. La Fllaga spent whole days out there on the slopes, often not returning until late in the evening. But he was always smiling, blue eyes alight with a kind of happiness that the younger man had never seen from him - being out there was clearly doing him some good. So it was hard to begrudge him that...except when it stopped him from doing the things he was _supposed_ to be doing. "You know you're supposed to be at a photoshoot today don't you?"

The blonde man rolled his eyes and reached for his jacket. "Stuff's more important."

"You won't get any money if you don't."

"I have enough." Which was true, but still... It was clear Mr. La Fllaga had something else on his mind, whether that be the snow or the chocolate parfait pudding at the shop in the village or both, and Kira knew well enough that once he'd made his mind up about something there would be no stopping him. He'd just have to cancel the shoot and hope his boss was in more of a mood to do it later.

"Whatever. I can't stop you." The older man grinned and picked up his skis, fairly dashing from the room...he was so like a little kid sometimes. Capable of more perception than people would expect, but in the next breath so _dense _it took your breath away. But he was essentially a good person. Now the only problem was getting the photographers and PA's to accept that.

_Airhead..._

The day was _perfect_. Dodging the crowds and the small crowd of squealing girls he escaped up the slope with his skis, strapping them on and setting off into the cold morning air, laughing as he went. Let the photo guys wait. Let _everyone_ wait. He had something more important to do. He'd visited the tiny cabin on the slope every day this week, heart always jumping when he saw her smile. To his delight she seemed to be getting stronger, each day finding her a little better than the last, and today was no exception. As he rounded the corner he caught sight of her standing on the porch of her cabin using a broom to sweep away the piled snow. She was wrapped up warm in a thick black coat, the cold air and red fabric of her hat, scarf and mittens bringing colour to her cheeks, and she was even humming to herself. For a moment he just watched her.

_She has no idea how beautiful she is, has she? _As he watched she tipped her head back, closing dark eyes and smiling gently, the expression almost taking his breath away. He was all for just standing here and not letting on he was here, but before he could finish that thought she opened her eyes and saw him, that stunning smile brightening further. "I thought you weren't coming. Breakfast's been ready half-an-hour."

Mwu shook his head slightly to clear the fog that smile had left behind. "Sorry. You didn't have to do that.."

"No, I didn't," she admitted cheerfully. "But never mind. Come on.." Breakfast turned out to be egg and bacon with all the trimmings, including sausages, beans, toast and tomatoes. Impressed (and hungry) he whistled, causing her smile to become one of unmistakeable pride. The kid had left what he'd supposed had been breakfast on the side table outside his room, a dainty cup of coffee and croissant. What the hell kind of meal was that? But _this_...This was much more like it. He ate everything that was put in front of him with gusto and leaned back with a sigh when it was finished, about as content as he'd ever been.

"I'll go down to the village later and get you some more stuff - I must have eaten half of what was in the cupboards.." She waved a fork, busy with her own breakfast.

"We can both go. I haven't been much further than the porch yet, and some fresh air will do me good."

"Are you sure? Downhill will be fine, but uphill...it's pretty steep.."

"I won't get stronger if I don't try." Finishing her meal Murrue took the plates to the little sink and ran some hot water. "Don't fuss."

_She's a stubborn one, isn't she? I suppose no-one can be perfect... _But oddly enough, that little imperfection only added to her charms. She wasn't an angel though she looked like one...she had flaws and hiccups like everyone else. "If milady insists."

"She does." She turned around from the sink with a little smile. "Milady doesn't want to have people running around after her all the time."

"Not even if they want to?"

"Not even if they want to. I'm used to looking after myself."

Mwu smiled. "Would letting someone help be so bad? You might not need it, but someone might want to." His companion was quiet for a moment, then, to his not so hidden delight she blushed. He knew there was some kind of connection between them - there had been since the day they'd met. He knew she likely had an idea he was attracted to her, after all the first time he'd seen her he'd tripped over his own feet, and by her blush it seemed (just maybe) that the attraction went both ways. _I'd look after you. Just give me a chance to prove it..._

* * *

She'd forgotten how much fun snow could be. She didn't own a pair of skis or skiboots like his, but her gumboots would work just fine as long as she didn't jump into any drifts. And besides, the day was beautiful. Feeling full of energy she spun around under the blue sky with a laugh. This trip had been the right idea. Fresh air, snow and good company - what more could she ask for?

"Someone feels better today.."

"Is that bad?"

"Not at all." Mwu pointed down the slope to a small building on the outskirts of the village. "That cafe there does some good cake. Chocolate parfait and some others. Want to try them?"

"Cake?" Intrigued by the prospect she smiled, accepting his help to clamber over a large pile of snow. "That sounds nice. But I'll buy this time. You always spring for dinner."

"I can afford it."

She huffed, hands on hips. "I don't care."

"Are you going to be stubborn about this?"

"Damn straight." Setting her sights on the village she strode down the slope, almost tripping in the deep snowdrifts more than once but refusing his help. She was aware of his grin but ignored it. He was a good friend and a good person, and deep down she really didn't mind him looking out for her...but she _did_ mind having everything done for her. He hadn't let her pay for dinner the few times he'd gone for takeout, not even when she'd insisted, and it irritated her immensely. _I'm ill, not penniless... _When they finally reached the village she was momentarily confused when he tugged down his hat and adjusted the mirror goggles he wore so his features could hardly be seen. She watched him with a small frown but said nothing, just pushed open the cafe door.

The cake was excellent, the filling creamy and sweet but she found it hard to enjoy it when he sat eating silently, still in the ski hat and glasses. People around were pointing and whispering, which wasn't surprising given his attitude. Finally she rolled her eyes and set down her spoon, walking to the counter and conversing with the girl behind the counter before receiving a small bag and departing, leaving a very confused Mwu still sitting at the table - but not for long.

"Murrue! C'mon Murrue, wait up!"

She refused to turn around, hoping he'd get the hint and stop following her...but as she'd expected he wouldn't, running easily up the slope to catch up with her. Annoyed she increased her pace, not caring about the snow in her gumboots or the cold wind that had picked up. _Jerk_.

She'd gotten almost halfway up the slope before she doubled over with hacking coughs, on hands and knees struggling for breath. Blood running cold he fairly sprinted up the hill, not knowing what he could do save for placing a hand on the small of her back in an attempt at reassurance. Her glare could have iced over a volcano - he had to steel himself not to back off. "Go away."

"And leave you out here like this? I don't think so."

"I'll be fine."

"No you won't." She scowled again, the expression looking out of place on her delicate features, and he held up his hands in surrender. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to make you angry.." At first he'd been confused as to why she'd stormed out like that. _I hadn't done anything wrong, or said anything to upset her...then I realised. I hadn't said anything at all. I'd sat there in silence hidden from everyone, and she had no idea why...she might even have thought I didn't want to spend time with her after all. _"Things...are complicated. Without going into too many details, I'm pretty well known. I wore the hat and the goggles so people wouldn't notice me...I wanted it to be just us."

Murrue blinked in surprise, obviously having not expected that answer. Without saying a word she reached out and pushed up his goggles, gloved fingers tracing his features. "Why didn't you just tell me?" she asked softly, pain in her voice. "It wouldn't have made a difference to me.."

"It would have to me. Being with you gives me a chance to be a regular guy for a change, and I don't want anything to ruin that, or to draw attention to you that you don't need. You only came here to get well.."

She shook her head but smiled, letting him help her to her feet. She was very pale, the coughing fit having drained all the colour from her face...so before she could start walking again he turned around and gestured for her to climb on his back. She hesitated for a moment, then did as asked, winding her arms around his shoulders as he began to carry her back to the cabin. He had no idea if she'd forgiven him, but he wasn't about to give up on this. She was too important.

"Now tell me. What is it you do?"

Mwu sighed, gazing at the wood-panelled ceiling of the sitting room before speaking up. "Winter sports. I'm a snowboarder."

"And you're famous for that? But I thought..."

He chuckled quietly. "Because I tripped over like that? Do you blame me? There I was out on the slope making the most of the time I had to myself, when all of a sudden I catch sight of the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Any guy would trip.." She glanced down at her lap and the cocoa he'd made her, face feeling like it was burning. He'd never tried to hide his interest in her - rather the opposite, but...

"How...how famous are you exactly?"

"I've won a couple of medals and stuff. A while back some guys thought it'd be worthwhile having me film a few ads and _now_ I get followed around by girls.." He sounded so annoyed by this that Murrue couldn't help smiling. He was most likely the envy of several men yet to him it had become tiresome, something irritating rather than enjoyable. But fame...that was something she hadn't expected. Such a clumsy goofball was not only famous, but _widely_ famous? _And where does that leave me? Was I better off not knowing? _Before, he'd still been an idiot, but he'd been an everyday idiot. With a little sigh she leaned back on the sofa.

"Do you wish I hadn't told you?"

"No, I'm glad you did. Friends shouldn't keep secrets from each other.." He seemed to appreciate that, a weight of some sort gone from his shoulders. "I do have one request though. Two, actually."

"Oh?"

"The first one is that you don't do again what you did today, whether you wanted it to be just us or not. Because it really hurt. Okay?" He nodded without a word. "Good. The second request is that one day we go out for dinner again."

Mwu grinned. "Are you asking me out, Miss Ramius?"

"Perhaps. Would you accept?"

"Certainly I would."

* * *

( not quite how I'd planned, but then again my stories rarely are lol

please read and review anyway lol )


	4. Chapter 4

"No fair! How come you always have to do that?"

His opponent just smiled angelically and placed her last domino in the pattern on the table, brushing imaginary dust from her hands before settling back on the sofa. Every game they'd played today she'd managed to win, whether that be Scrabble, dominoes or any of the others. Her luck (or skill, or both) was astounding, and she knew it, dark eyes brimming with amusement and unmistakeable mischief. He found it extremely attractive and grudgingly _maybe_ didn't mind her beating him all the time if he could see that expression. But still... "One more round."

"Up to you.." She turned over the dominoes and began to shuffle them carefully...giving him a sudden idea. Clambering off the plush armchair he crossed to the sofa and indicated for her to stand up, which she did with some confusion, and he proceeded to run his hands up her arms and down her sides. Though she wore a thick sweater she could clearly feel this touch and squealed with laughter, wriggling to try and get away. "Stop it! What are you doing?"

"Checking to see if you have anything hidden up your sleeves. Do you?"

"Course I don't!" She was still laughing, and his 'searching' had very quickly become 'tickling', fingers running up and down her ribs until she was almost helpless. "Stop it!" Highly amused he let her go to get her breath, storing the information away for future reference. Murrue collapsed onto the sofa still laughing, cheeks hectic red, but to his satisfaction she wasn't coughing. He still had to remind her to take her medication (she was so stubborn about that) but it was definitely working. He took her out for walks in the snow, made sure she ate enough... it was odd how enjoyable taking care of someone was.

"You ready yet?"

She aimed a mock scowl at him. "To beat you again? You bet."

"Ah, I think I'm going to win this one. I have a feeling."

"Oh you do? We'll see about that.." Cracking her knuckles she divided out the dominoes, setting hers out carefully out of sight before giving him that wicked smile again. "Do your worst."

And he did, he really did, but despite having the double six it wasn't enough. Once again he got the triumphant little smile as she fitted her last domino into place, and shook his head in defeat. Murrue stretched out her arms above her head with a content little sigh before getting up and walking to the kitchen, setting the kettle going for coffee. He could hear her humming to herself, the soft sound bringing a smile to his lips...maybe being beaten wasn't really that bad.

"Did you take your medicine this morning?"

"Yes mom!"

A few moments later she returned with the drinks balanced on a tray with a plate of cookies, setting them down on the table before snuggling back up on the sofa under a blanket.

"You cold?"

"A little.."

"C'mere then.." Before she could react he hopped onto the sofa beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist, grinning at her squeak of surprise and sudden blush. But she didn't pull away...instead she actually leaned closer with a little sigh. Buoyed by this Mwu tugged her onto his lap and wound the blanket around them both, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Does that feel better?"

"Mmm..." Her eyes were closed, and after a moment her lips curved in a faint smile and she murmured something he couldn't make out as his lips brushed her ear. He'd wanted this for a long time - ever since he'd met her in fact - but had held back until she was okay with it. And besides, he'd very much enjoyed getting to know her. She was beautiful, gentle and mischievous, stubborn, playful...he'd never met anyone quite like her. _All those girls who follow the others around, the ones with the perfect hair and permatans...not one of them could ever compare to her... _

Once again he'd done something she hadn't expected. For the two weeks she'd known him he'd been friendly, kind...but he'd never taken things beyond that before today (even though she'd wanted him to). This...it had been a surprise, but a very nice one. He was warm, smelled good, and his voice in her ear sent shivers down her spine. For someone who could probably have anyone he wanted, the fact that he preferred to spend his time with her... With a smile she glanced up at him, seeing his eyes were closed. "What are you dreaming about?"

He cracked open one azure eye with a lazy grin. "What do you think?"

"Food?"

"Hey..." He attempted a pout, expression halfway between hurt and innocent. "How could I be thinking about food right now?"

"Well, I was just wondering..." Idly she took his hands in hers, examining the calloused fingers. "I bought some of that pudding from that cafe the other day, and since you're usually hungry.."

"We can have it later. I'd rather stay like this.." With that he leaned back on the sofa with her still held in his arms, so close his breaths ruffled her hair. Murrue smiled. _Same here. I'd rather be here like this with him than anywhere else... _She turned around in his embrace and began to trace his features with a gentle finger, skimming over his nose, closed eyes and up through his hair before moving back down to his chin, giggling at the ticklish feel of his stubble and the way he kissed her fingertip. Mwu half-opened his eyes with a slow smile, reaching up himself to curl fingers in her hair, twirling the chestnut locks before bringing her close so the tip of her nose brushed against his. Understanding, and not in the least bit worried, she leaned just that little bit closer and kissed him gently.

The touch sent a shiver through her, eyes fluttering closed without any conscious effort. He murmured something she couldn't quite hear and nibbled at her lower lip, asking silently for permission which she gave without hesitation, letting him deepen the kiss. It lasted for what felt like forever, he taking his time to explore her mouth until the need for air forced them apart. A little dazed she blinked slowly down at him, smiling when he brushed the back of his hand against her cheek.

"Wow.."

"Yeah.." He chuckled softly, kissing the tip of her nose and continuing to watch her. His expression was one of such kindness and affection it took her breath away. With a sigh she snuggled down beside him, her head resting on his chest as he stroked her hair.

"I think I won that game.."

"You did not. That one was a draw." He laughed again, the sound rumbling in his chest.

"Will I ever win against you?"

"Nope."

* * *

"Okay now, stand up straight."

"Straight? I can't stand up at all!"

"Yes you can, silly. Go on, try." She frowned, but very slowly followed his instructions. "That's right. Feet slightly apart...and push off with the poles. Don't worry about falling, I'll catch you.."

"You'd better." Setting her chin in determination she set off down the gentle slope, wobbling as she went, but as he'd said he was always there behind her. And despite her earlier nervousness it seemed she had nothing to worry about - she never fell once, and even began to enjoy herself. She swept down the slope with no problem, giggling wildly when her red hat got blown off by the wind. "This is great! How do I go faster?"

Mwu grinned. "Slow down there, grasshopper. You don't learn to ski in one day.."

"But it's fun.." When she reached the bottom he ruffled her hair affectionately and placed the wool hat back on her head.

"One more try, okay? I'll show you how to go a little bit faster but that'll be it for today. No, it will," he scolded gently as Murrue actually pouted, "Skiing puts a strain on muscles you don't normally use, so if you try and do too much you're going to end up pretty sore."

"I'll just have to take a nice hot bath later then.." She grinned up at him, amber eyes shining with mischief, and he suppressed a shiver which had nothing to do with the cold. This was a side to her he hadn't known existed, and it was making it increasingly difficult to take things slowly. _But I will. Whatever happens between us, it has to be because she wants it to happen. I won't rush things...even if she makes it tough for me..._

"C'mon then miss. One more go, then we can share that pudding."

This time she went so fast he had trouble keeping up with her. Laughing breathlessly he ran down the slope hell for leather, almost tripping several times. Nervous? Why had she been nervous? One thing you needed just as much as skill was confidence, and she had that in spades. He could easily imagine one day pretty soon when they could ski together and he wouldn't have to slow down for her.

"Want a piggyback again?"

"Only if you run."

And he did.

"Don't ask me to do that again. It's put years on me.."

"Oh shush.." Leaning over the back of the sofa she ruffled his hair before moving back into the tiny kitchen to heat up the parfait. She sang softly to herself as she worked and he couldn't help grinning, fonder of her than ever. _I wish I could stay here. Not have to worry about the pressure, about the fame...just stay here and be an ordinary guy with an extraordinary girl... _

"Can I stay over?"

For a moment there was no answer, then he felt a kiss to the crown of his hair. "I'd like that very much, but this place doesn't have a spare room. And I think people would be worried if they didn't know where you were.."

"I know, but..." His hotel suite, already empty, now felt even lonelier...all he wanted was to stay with her. Rather glumly he stared out of the window at the approaching dusk. He hated the nights now, hated having to leave the comfort of the little cabin and his girlfriend's embrace. "Right now I wish I had a different job.."

"I know.." Murrue handed him the plate of warm pudding and settled down beside him, head on his shoulder. She didn't say anything further, just offered a comforting presence, and he was grateful for that. He slipped his free arm around her waist with a sigh.

"What do we do?"

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "You can eat your dessert for a start. And you can stay till I've been in the bath."

"Can I wash your back?"

She blushed, dealing him a swift punch to the arm. "No you can't!"

Mwu laughed and pulled her close, catching her lips in a kiss. Maybe he was only allowed to be with her during the day, but if they packed enough into those days, then the nights didn't matter so much.

And he was determined that one day nothing would keep them apart.

* * *

( fwee fluffs

please read and review! )


	5. Chapter 5

_Where is he?_

The slope was empty, snow untouched save for the footprints of wild animals...no sign of the one she wanted to see. Normally he'd be waiting at the door for her, or come swooping down the slope as effortlessly as he'd promised to teach her and wrap her up in a huge bearhug when he saw her. Every day he'd been here, every day they'd spent together, and she'd thought today would be no different. Rather forlornly she gazed at the skis she'd hired. He'd promised that he'd take her out on the intermediate slope today, since she'd fairly conquered the nursery (and found it too slow). _He said I was fearless, which may not be entirely true, but it was a nice compliment.. _Not that it was the only compliment he paid her. Last night she'd been brushing her hair before bed and he'd come up behind her, blue eyes and mischievous smile reflected in the mirror. _He told me I was beautiful...it's been a long time since anyone told me that.._

Murrue sighed, flopping backwards onto the sofa and staring at the wood-panelled ceiling. In theory she understood why he wasn't here. He'd made some grumbled comments about how he wasn't really free, about how his time was carefully regulated, each day mapped out by a succession of engagements and duties. He made being famous sound boring, which she supposed it would be if you never had any freedom. _"Here I'm nothing special," _he'd told her one afternoon, settled comfortably on the sofa with her. _"I can just be me."_

_"Why don't you just retire or something? Not stop snowboarding," _she'd hastily added at his horrified expression, _"just stop doing it professionally.."_

"And you told me you'd think about it," she murmured. But today it seemed as though his 'work' had caught up to him, and she'd have to make do with her own company. So she would. She'd make stew, eat as much ice-cream as she wanted, and read every book in the house. Setting down the skis she shrugged out of her puffa jacket and got the stew pan from the cupboard, beginning to chop vegetables. Today would be pretty quiet without him, but it might be nice for a change.

Right?

"Will you quit _sulking_? I know you hate photoshoots, but you've put it off long enough."

He just scowled, hands stuffed in his pockets. He'd practically been dragged here by Kira that morning without even having a chance to call Murrue and let her know he wouldn't be there. He'd promised to take her skiing again today, up to the intermediate slopes to see what she could do, and he'd been looking forward to it. So why wouldn't he sulk? Hearing the bustle of the photographers in the next room he glowered out of the window. Kira just sighed. "At least you're behaving for them."

"Why wouldn't I? Sooner I get done the sooner I'll be out of here."

"I don't think that's the motivation they had in mind.."

Mwu just shrugged. He didn't know if she was waiting for him or whether she'd given up. She in turn had made a promise - to make her vegetable stew for them both when their morning of skiing was over. She was an excellent cook, and the prospect of that stew he'd looked forward to almost more than the skiing. The stuff here was fancy and overpriced, tiny portions you had to eat at least three or four of to get halfway full, and always tasted too much of garlic or salt. Simplicity was much better. The food, the lifestyle...perhaps that was why he was so fond of Murrue. Not that _she_ was simple, far from it, but... He grinned and shook his head. _The way she looks at me is different from the way everyone else does. Other people stare. Murrue just smiles...and what a smile it is._

"What are you smiling at?"

"Am I not allowed to smile?"

Kira rolled his eyes. "You've been so spacy recently. Your fans are getting worried."

This time it was Mwu's turn to roll his eyes. They still followed him, the gaggle of whispering girls, waiting in the lobby of the hotel every morning and squealing loud enough to wake the dead when they caught sight of him. Some mornings he barely managed to escape. If it was as simple as just telling them he had a girlfriend, he'd have done it already. But that would create more problems than it solved, both for him and for Murrue. _I can't do that to her. It's not fair. _"Is that right.."

The kid just sighed and steered him in the direction of the waiting photographers. "Two more rolls and you're done.."

"As long as they don't take all day with them.."

* * *

Early in the afternoon her cellphone rang and her heart leapt. Almost dropping her book she scrambled for the tiny metallic object...and sighed. Not him. She slumped back into the armchair and clicked the button to pick up the call. "Hey Erica.."

_"Hey there sweetie. You sound better. How's the snow?"_

"It's beautiful. I don't think I've ever been anywhere so quiet. The air's really clear."

_"Sounds like it's done you some good. Been taking the medicine?"_

"Course I have. How's everything back there?"

_"It's been raining non-stop. You took the weather with you. What have you been up to?"_

"I learned how to ski."

_"Oh? Didn't I tell you not to push it?" _Her friend sighed. _"Who's been teaching you? Are they cute?"_

Murrue grinned, thankful Erica couldn't see her. "Very."

_"Details, please."_

"Tall, blonde and blue-eyed with a gorgeous smile." That was as far as she was prepared to go. Erica was sports-mad, and no doubt knew who Mwu was and what he did, but she was also terrible at keeping secrets. If she let slip she was dating (was she dating him?) someone so famous it would be all over the office ten minutes after the call had ended. As it was, Erica whistled, clearly impressed.

_"You lucky thing! You like him?"_

"Very much." She sighed, the content sound clearly audible to the older woman going by the cackle. "Oh shush."

_"Kissed him yet?"_

"Mmmm-hmmm. And to answer your next question, yes, he's very good at it."

_"I'm glad for you. You deserved to find someone nice. Is he around right now?"_

"Not right now. He's busy sometimes. I know where he most likely is, but.."

_"Then why don't you go see him? I bet he'd like a visit. I know you're shy sometimes, but if you like this guy, and he likes you, you should take the plunge.."_

"I guess.."

_"Go on. Show him he matters if you like him so much. Go on and see him."_

And, feeling like an idiot, she did. Trying not to draw too much attention to herself she peeked in the lobby of the hotel. The space was filled with shiny wooden desks, plush sofas and marble, and was bigger than her cabin. People were milling about everywhere, most with expensive skisuits and mahogany tans...she thought of how he compared to these people and grinned. He'd stick out like a sore thumb. Grouped around the lift door was a small throng of girls, all whispering and giggling. At first she was confused...then hid another smile. He'd told her about it.

_"They wait for me.." _he'd admitted bashfully, a trace of pink colouring his cheeks. _"I don't know why.." _Murrue thought she understood though. If she'd been ten years younger, perhaps she'd have been one of these girls...he was very handsome. She'd pointed that out and had been highly amused when his blush had deepened. He'd murmured something about embarrassing him, but he had looked pleased. On a whim she slipped into the lobby and settled herself on one of the sofas, picking up a newspaper and flicking through it idly. Just to see who he'd show more interest in when he finally did show up.

But being typical Mwu, when he did it wasn't exactly in the way she'd expected. As she set down the newspaper her gaze flicked to the outside...and she blinked in surprise. He was right there at the window, ski hat pulled low over blonde curls, and he furtively beckoned to her. Without drawing attention to herself she got up and brushed down her jacket before leaving the lobby, only smiling when he caught her hand and ran up the slope with her. Once in a quiet place she got the bearhug she'd been hoping for.

"You were waiting for me?"

Barely able to breathe but happy anyway, she nodded, snuggling into the warmth of his coat. He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Thanks. I needed rescuing."

"I saw your fans.."

He pouted. "And?"

She pretended to think, tapping her chin. "They're very pretty.." Mwu actually pouted, blue eyes downcast until she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him gently. He returned the kiss immediately, gloved fingers tangling in her hair, and when they broke she touched her nose to his. "But I think I'll hang onto you a while longer.." He grinned and swung her up into the air, spinning around with her until he lost his footing and collapsed into the snow, the two of them laughing.

The snow was cold, but he didn't much care right now. She'd come to find him. He'd sneaked down the back stairs to avoid the noisy girls, only risking a peek into the lobby to see if the coast was clear. And there, amongst the hotel staff and valley girls, he'd seen her reading. To the others she'd been ordinary, but to him she'd stood out. What she had was more than just beauty. As he brushed a lock of hair from her face she pinked, leaning down to peck a kiss to his cheek. "C'mon now. We'd better get up or we'll catch cold.."

"Probably," Taking her hand he helped her to her feet, the two of them beginning their walk back to her cabin. Neither spoke much...neither needed to. They just walked hand-in-hand.

"Have you eaten?"

"Not really.."

"Good." At his surprise she smiled and squeezed his hand. "I promised you stew, didn't I?" Mwu beamed, delighted.

"Race you!" he announced suddenly, letting go of her hand and charging down the slope with a shout. Murrue stood frozen in shock for a moment before chasing him, running so fast she almost tripped over her own feet. Halfway down he scooped her up and ran with her in his arms, enjoying her squeals of delight. They'd only been apart a few hours but he'd missed her terribly...he didn't want to be apart from her any longer than he had to be. And it seemed as though she felt the same. When they reached her little cabin he was all for getting stuck into the stew but she shook her head, pushing him in the direction of the bathroom.

"You're freezing. Go take a shower and I'll dry off your clothes, then you can have some stew."

"What will I wear?"

She pinked slightly but smiled. "I'll find you something."

After his shower (which had been welcome) he peeked out of the steamy room, a fluffy white towel around his waist. "What do I wear?"

His girlfriend glanced out of the kitchen at him, and to his delight she blushed, rubbing her nose to hide her embarrassment. "R-right..On the back of the sofa.." Draped over the cushions was a patchwork blanket in various shades of pink and he huffed.

"Pink? I have to wear pink?" Sure, the comforter looked warm, but the colour... Hands on hips he aimed a mock scowl at Murrue - but forgot the towel. Without him holding it gravity won, the loose knot quickly unravelling and the material falling to the floor. Both stood there dumbfounded for about five seconds before she turned a brilliant scarlet, squeaked, and ran back into the kitchen. Muttering several curses he readjusted the towel, threw the blanket over his shoulders and slumped onto the sofa. _Well, that was just great. I hope she knows it was an accident and doesn't think I'm a total pervert... _He wanted to apologise but hadn't the faintest idea of how to go about it so settled instead for glowering out of the window, only looking up when she peeked timidly out of the kitchen.

"It's okay, I'm decent.."

"So I see." She smiled a little and made her way over to him, perching on the arm of the chair and ruffling his hair. "Next time keep a hold on the towel."

"So you believe me when I say it was an accident?"

"Of course."

Relieved he wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged her onto his lap, nuzzling kisses to her neck to make her laugh. "Thanks." Unable to resist he waggled his eyebrows. "Did you like what you saw?"

His answer was a whack to the back of the head.

* * *

( fufufu. No, no excuse sadly, unless being a fangirl counts.

please read and review! )


	6. Chapter 6

"Murrue?"

"Mmm?"

"You asleep?"

She shifted a little in his embrace and looked up at him, amber eyes soft with drowsiness and affection. "I _was_..." They lay together on her sofa, the darkened room lit only by the lamp in the loft bedroom above. They'd spent the day skiing , she taking countless runs down the intermediate slopes and getting faster and better each time until heavily falling snow had forced them indoors. Not wanting to go back to his hotel just yet (in fact he didn't want to go at all) he'd settled down on the sofa with her, a blanket thrown over the two of them, and she'd fallen asleep worn out from her day. He'd just watched her with a smile, brushing fingers through her hair. _And I just thought...if I could always stay like this, always be with her...that would mean more to me than anything._

"Have a nice dream?"

She smiled a little, rubbing her eyes. "I think so. I don't remember.."

"You were smiling."

"Then maybe I was." Stretching out she settled back down, purring contentedly as he stroked the back of her neck. "What time is it?"

"About ten. I'd better be getting back soon." She grumbled at that and hugged him a little tighter, clearly not wanting him to leave. He too wanted to stay with her, but it had to be her decision. They'd be looking for him. _I don't care about that though. They can look all they want. If she wants me to stay, I'm hers for the evening. _Murrue wriggled out of his arms and wandered to the window, peeping through the curtains.

"Oh!"

"What?"

"I can't see anything."

"What do you mean, you can't see anything?"

"Look!" Outside the window was just blackness. Confused, Mwu ran up the steps and looked out the loft window - and understood. They'd dozed most of the afternoon away, curtains closed, and had never noticed how deep the snow was getting. The little cabin was almost half-buried.

"Have you got a spare blanket?"

"Why?" Still rubbing sleep from her eyes she walked up to join him, raising eyebrows when she saw how the landscape had changed. To his surprise she didn't seem to mind, taking his arm and snuggling close with a happy sigh...perhaps she'd _wanted_ this? Every day he'd go back to the hotel around this time, and every day it was getting harder and harder to leave her. So maybe the snow hadn't created a problem. Maybe it had _solved_ one? Pulling her a little closer he nuzzled a kiss to her cheek.

"Do you have a spare blanket then?"

Murrue grinned, dark eyes dancing with unmistakeable mischief. "I don't think we need one."

"Is that right? Well then, Miss Ramius, what do you suggest?"

Her answer was to push him suddenly so he toppled over backwards onto her bed, she giggling as she hopped up to join him. Rather liking this new turn of events he stretched out lazily on the patchwork comforter, holding his hand out to her. "So I sleep here?"

She blushed and nodded, suddenly shy, which he found adorable. She glanced down at her lap, thin fingers curled in the fabric of her shirt and only looked up when he brushed the back of his hand across her cheek. "It's alright, beautiful.." She nodded again and tilted her head into his caress with a little smile, her eyes fluttering closed, then without a word lay down beside him, tucking her head into the crook of his neck. He wasn't sure what she wanted, but whatever it was he'd be fine with. He was just happy being here with her. "My dreamer.."

"Nope," she murmured, looking up at him with that same little smile. "I've done enough of that. I don't want to dream anymore."

"Then what do you want?"

She kissed him gently. He smiled into the kiss and returned it equally as gently, tasting the lingering hints of the ice-cream she'd eaten earlier. Murrue sighed, the sound becoming almost a whimper when he caressed the back of her neck, and when his other hand slid up slowly under her shirt she shivered. When the kiss broke she managed a hazy smile, cheeks flushed pink, and raised her arms to let him tug the shirt off.

"Is this all right?"

"Definitely all right." Mwu smiled and helped her remove the garment, gazing at her appreciatively. She blushed again in obvious embarrassment, but whatever she'd been about to say was quickly stifled when she bit her lip as he brushed fingertips over her stomach. Her reactions were everything he'd been hoping for, and had certainly brought about the same reactions in him, everything he'd felt in dreams flooding back in an instant. As a result it was becoming difficult to keep control, but he forced himself to take things slowly, however uncomfortable that made him. Sitting up he brought her closer to sit on his lap, gritting his teeth slightly when she squirmed a little.

"Ow.."

"Ow?"

"Give me a minute.." Lifting her off his lap he managed to wriggle out of his jeans, breathing a sigh of relief when they fell to the floor. "There.." She giggled softly and removed her own ski pants before climbing back onto his lap and beginning to slowly unbutton his shirt. She shifted a little against him as she did so, causing them both to gasp. He closed his eyes, wondering just how long he could hang on, but all rational thought was lost when she kissed him again - when they broke for air he was rather surprised to find he was looking down at her, their faces so close her eyelashes tickled his nose.

"Shall we turn off the light?"

Mwu shook his head, dipping down to nuzzle kisses to her neck and shoulder. "Can't see you in the dark.." He nudged a few kisses lower to hear a murmur of bliss and sighed, shaking his head again. "Sorry.."

"For what?"

He answered without words.

* * *

"Why'd you apologise?"

He chuckled softly. "Meant it to last longer than it did. You're so beautiful I couldn't help it.." Murrue smiled, rolling onto her side to see what time it was. The curtains were still half-open, showing the moon shining over an ocean of snow, and she wriggled out of his embrace to go peek out of the window, taking a blanket with her. The setting was beautiful, peaceful and quiet, and in that moment she felt happier than she ever remembered being. Especially when he got up to join her, wrapping strong arms around her waist.

"How long do you think it'll be before they come rescue us?"

"Mmm, I don't know," he admitted, busying himself with kissing the back of her neck. "How long do _you_ think?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Nah.." His hand began wandering, slipping under the blanket she wore. "Too far out. And besides, I want longer with you. Try again.."

She did try, but his caresses were making it difficult to concentrate, as he most likely knew. "I..."

"Well?"

She sighed and leaned back into him. "How'm I supposed to think when you're doing that?"

"Then stop thinking.." His hand slipped lower and she whimpered, eyes fluttering closed. And when he scooped her up to carry her back to the bed she never protested.

_Rescuing? Why would I need rescuing?_

The next she knew it was daylight, she blinking open her eyes to see the sun shining brightly through the crack in the curtains. Off-handedly she wondered if she snow had melted, realising how disappointed she would be if it had. _That blizzard was a godsend. For ages now I've wanted him to not leave, to stay with me, to forget about everything else. And now, for who knows how long, I have him all to myself... _She'd dreamed of him for days, the images filling her with longing and the wish that she could just sleep and never wake up. At first she'd ignored them - she only had a couple more weeks here, and taking what was essentially a holiday romance to that level was a risky idea. But when she'd gotten her chance rationality went out the window, and now it was too late.

Turning over to face her sleeping lover she smiled gently, brushing fingertips over his features. When her holiday was over they'd each return to their separate worlds...though the connection between them was undeniable their lifestyles were too different.

"So I have to take what I can when I can...have as much as we have the time for before it ends.." The thought hurt terribly. To lose him, to return to her old life and forget him...could she do it?

_I have to. I can't ask him to give up what he has, and I wouldn't fit in in his world. Sooner or later we'll have to say goodbye..._

But for now...for now she could enjoy the time she had with him. Touching her nose to his she closed her eyes and settled back down, content. Until he started nibbling the end of her nose.

"You want to quit that?"

"You taste nice."

"Cannibal." Murrue opened her eyes to see a pair of twinkling blue ones looking right back at her. He looked sleepy still but happy, blonde hair all over the place, and reached out to pull her closer and nuzzle into her neck, which made her giggle. "Good morning to you too.."

"Sleep well?"

"Mmm-hmm. Eventually.."

He pretended to pout. "You make it sound like we were awake all night."

"I think we were." Stretching out with a little sigh she snuggled back into his arms. Maybe they had been, but she didn't mind a bit, because she'd spent that time with him. Mwu kissed the crown of her hair and propped himself up on one elbow, blue eyes gentle as he traced her features with a fingertip.

"You said something about making the most of the time we have...before it ends. What makes you think it'll end?"

"It has to, doesn't it? Sooner or later we'll both have to go back home." The thought still hurt and she closed her eyes to hide her sadness...but he noticed it.

"Maybe we do. But that doesn't mean we won't see each other again. Trust me. I'm not going to let you go now."

Murrue smiled a little. "Shouldn't guys like you be dating supermodels?"

He laughed. "They're very boring people. Just clothes horses. You wouldn't catch any of them skiing. Or even holding a decent conversation sometimes. And besides, I never loved any of them."

She giggled...then paused, eyes widening. Rather cautiously she looked up at him, heart skipping at his smile. "You.."

"Yep."

Brushing tears away she laughed, pulling him close for a hug. "You idiot.."

"I'm an idiot?"

"Yes you are. And I love you too."

Whatever happened or didn't...perhaps it would work out all right.

* * *

( smut! On very little sugar no less.

please read and review! )


	7. Chapter 7

He rolled his eyes, tone becoming slightly exasperated. "Yes, I already told you I'm fine. Stop fussing. I'm staying with a friend." This friend was watching with amusement, lying there on her stomach on her bed waiting for him to rejoin her. Kira had called to find out whether he was all right, whether he'd been caught in the blizzard, and a dozen other things. "I was out skiing with them. No, I don't care what the weather report says, it's not as if I'm _in_ the snow." Murrue buried her face in the comforter to stifle her giggles. Suppressing a sigh he wandered over to sit on the bed beside her, running a hand over her hair when she rested her head on his lap. "It's going to snow again, is it? Well it'll just have to then. I can't get out of the house. No. Goodbye, Kira." With a sigh he ended the call, switching off the cellphone with a flourish, and flopped backwards onto the bed, smiling when he felt featherlight caresses to his cheek.

"Your friend's worried about you.."

Mwu opened his eyes to see her lying beside him, amber eyes holding a hint of scolding and he sighed again, wrapping arms around her to bring her closer and kiss her neck. "Does he have to be? Are you dangerous?"

"Mmm...I can be.."

"You'll have to show me one day.." She giggled a little breathlessly at that, rolling over onto her back to let him rest his head on her chest. He smiled and snuggled closer, breathing in the scents of roses and lavender and listening to her gentle heartbeat. He often laid awake for a time at night listening like this, watching the night sky with her curled up asleep in his arms...he was happier here than he'd ever been anywhere else. Kira's call had reminded him of the world outside, the world he was expected to go back to when the snow had gone...and he didn't want it. _I want to stay with her. Just with her.._ She'd been worried that what they had might end when she had to go back home, but he was determined that it wouldn't. Raising his head he gazed down at her, a fond smile coming to his lips when she blushed.

"You still blush."

"Anyone would being looked at like that," she murmured. "Not that it isn't nice, but I'm not used to it.."

"Well, I'll _always_ look at you like this. Cause you're gorgeous."

Murrue blushed a little more, eyes fluttering closed when he leaned down to kiss her. He felt her fingers curl in his hair and grinned into the exchange when she tugged him down to deepen it. More snow? Who cared? He'd be happy if they were buried up to the roof if it meant he could stay with her. Breaking for air he pecked another kiss to the tip of her nose and flopped onto his back, glancing to the side when he felt her take his hand.

"Your friend said it was going to snow again?"

"Yeah. So we might get snowed in a bit more. We doing okay for food?"

"We're good for a few more days, maybe a week if we're careful. It'd be nice if we could stay here that long."

_It would... _"When this holiday's over you can come stay with me."

Murrue smiled, moving to snuggle close to him. "Do you have a ten-bedroom palace somewhere exotic?"

"Nope. A converted windmill in the country. I can sit there for hours watching the scenery and not be bothered by anyone. As for bedrooms, it just has one, but it'd be big enough for the two of us.." He had a feeling that anywhere now, even home, would feel empty without her, and that left him at odds about what to do. Let her go home and have to wait possibly months before he got enough free time to even visit? Or... He looked up at the ceiling, the germ of an idea beginning to take root. Risky perhaps...it involved taking her away from her home for a time, but he couldn't bring himself to let her go just yet. "You think you'd like to visit?"

"I think I'd like that very much. I've never stayed in a windmill before.."

"There'll be no snow, so you'll just have to make do with me. That okay?"

Murrue smiled lazily, thin fingers wandering over his chest in intricate patterns. "I'd say so.." He chuckled and settled back to enjoy the attention, goosebumps breaking out over his arms at her gentle caresses. They'd barely left the bed all the time they'd been here, preferring to lie together and enjoy the time they had and in that time they'd learned everything about each other, becoming so close they could speak almost without words. He'd never had that kind of relationship with anyone before. _It's like she's the other half of me. Like she understands everything I feel, everything I think... _Wanting to treat her he wriggled free and walked downstairs to rummage in the bag he'd brought over before they'd gone skiing. He'd left something here...ah, there it was.

* * *

She curled into the covers with a smile, breathing in his scent from the pillows. Two days he'd been here, the pair of them having only each other for company, and it had been wonderful. They'd told each other stories, cooked for each other and practically lived in each other, spending hours together. She knew everything about him, inside and out, from tales of his childhood to the wonky big toe on his left foot, and each of those things made her love him a little more. "What are you doing?"

"I brought you a present," he announced, coming back up the stairs with a tray. "Two, in fact." Balanced on the tray were two glasses and a bottle of expensive-looking wine, along with a small velvet box. Confused but pleased Murrue sat up, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders as he carefully set his tray on the nightstand. The box in particular interested her, she looking from it to her lover and back until he grinned. "Patience."

"What is it?"

"I told you, a present. The wine first, though. As long as you don't chug it." She grinned at that. Some of the stories she'd told him had been of her student days and the pub crawls she'd taken part in, she easily being able to drink people much bigger and heavier than her under the table...it was a skill she'd never lost. She had no doubt she'd be able to outdrink Mwu, and looked forward to the day when she'd be able to prove it. "I'm serious," he scolded gently. "This stuff needs to be drunk slowly. It's too good to just down it in one. Okay?"

"Okay.." Making a show of grumbling she sipped the dark red liquid, smiling despite herself at the velvety taste. He was right, it _was_ good. "Mmm..."

"Told you." Setting his glass on the tray he lay back down, resting his head on her lap with a content sigh. He watched her all the time, blue eyes alight with a mixture of happiness and affection which she knew hers returned, and leaned into her touch like a cat when she stroked his hair. A lot could be said with just looks. Love, desire, happiness, wishes... she could see everything he felt and hoped.

"Come with me."

"I'd love to. But Erica would be mad." She knew exactly where he wanted her to go, and she would like nothing better, but.. Reaching down she took his hand and twined her fingers with his, bringing them close for a kiss. It would be so easy to do, to just pack up and run away together, but could they really? They both had responsibilities, lives to go back to - they couldn't stay isolated like this forever, as much as they loved it. He must have seen that in her eyes because his shoulders slumped, expression downcast even when she squeezed his hand.

"You understand, don't you?"

"Yeah. But still.." He sat up, lifting her to sit astride his lap. "I just want to stay with you." Murrue smiled gently and kissed the tip of his nose. In truth, this isolation had meant more for their relationship than anything before it - they'd been cooped up together for two days and far from getting on each other's nerves...they'd only gotten closer. _I know just how he feels. I don't want to be rescued. _Carefully she traced his features, fingers curling around his nose and up through his hair, his eyelashes tickling the palm of her hand.

"Can I have my other present now?"

He chuckled softly and kissed her hand. "Alright beautiful. Close your eyes.." She did as told, squirming impatiently as he took his time about it. "Sit still.."

"I don't like surprises.."

"You'll like this one. Now sit still and stop fidgeting." Making a show of grumbling she did so, doing her best not to peek as she felt him brush fingers against her neck. What he was doing she had no idea, but she knew he wouldn't just tell her, and he'd be cross if his surprise was spoiled, so she sat quietly until he was finished. "There we go.." She opened her eyes cautiously and glanced down at herself, seeing nothing unexpected except...

"Oh.."

"Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful.." His present was a necklace, a delicate silver chain supporting a snowflake pendant set with a twinkling stone. It _was_ beautiful, if a little unexpected, and she stared at it for a long time. Mwu looked rather embarrassed and rubbed the back of his neck then his nose.

"I wasn't sure if you'd want something like that. It just reminded me of you - I think snow always will - and..."

"Thank you. You didn't have to buy something like that for me though.."

"I know. But I wanted to. Let me treat you every once in a while."

She nodded and kissed him, he laughing when she pushed him back on the bed, though that laughter quickly faded when her hands started to wander. She kept up the attention until he groaned softly, blue eyes almost dazed...he deserved a reward for his gift, didn't he? It was hard to keep control, both of him and of herself, but she was determined to try. "Now _you_ close _your_ eyes.."

He took a deep breath and forced his eyes open. "Not without you.."

"But this is _your_ reward."

"That would be my reward..." Understanding she smiled and gave into him, eyes fluttering closed. Whatever the reason, she wasn't about to complain...

_I wish we could stay like this forever..._

* * *

( fluff n smuts n stuff :3

please read and review! )


	8. Chapter 8

"Thank you for letting me stay here.."

She smiled slightly, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear without meeting his gaze. "It's no problem.." He nodded and smiled, then, even though his friend was watching, took her hand. Surprised, she looked up at him. He was still smiling, the expression a bland and friendly one...but his eyes said something different. There was love there, and pain and sadness...and she couldn't help herself. Throwing caution (and his friend's surprise) to the wind she hugged him. Mwu seemed surprised himself at first but not for long, returning the embrace with such strength he practically cracked her ribs, followed by a powerful kiss that stole what little breath she had left. When they broke he touched his forehead to hers. _"I'll be back soon," _he whispered and she nodded, stealing one last kiss before he reluctantly let her go.

When he had gone she sighed, wandering around the suddenly large and empty cabin. Four days they'd had together, four days of blissful isolation before they'd woken up that morning to hear a snowplough outside. Aside from the eventual lack of food they'd have been happy to stay there like that forever, and the realisation that the real world had finally interrupted their dream had been a depressing one. _I realised how badly I wanted it to continue, how badly I wanted to just stay with him.. _They'd tried to hide how they felt in front of his friend, but it hadn't worked.

In a sense, she supposed this was a good thing. For the last four days they'd had only each other, their relationship becoming so intense they'd almost been able to read each other's thoughts. This way at least the two of them could take a breath, a step back, to see if what they felt was as strong when they were apart as when they were together. _To see whether that love is real... _Fixing herself a cup of coffee Murrue wandered upstairs to sit on the bed, heart skipping when she caught sight of something he'd left behind. His watch, one of those large stainless steel ones with three dials, lay on the bedside table and she picked it up, feeling the metal links between her fingers. They'd lost track of time almost while he'd been here, eating when they were hungry and sleeping when they felt tired with no regard for the hour.

_I miss him. _She'd gotten used to coming back upstairs and sitting beside him, closing her eyes when he'd invariably skimmed his hand up her back or over her stomach, knowing how much she liked that. She missed his teasing, his kindness, his stories...She sighed and flopped backwards onto the bed, amber eyes focused on the blue sky. If she missed him now, and he'd only been gone what, fifteen minutes, what hope did she have?

"What have you done to me?"

* * *

"She's your girlfriend, isn't she? She's the reason you've been so spaced out recently.."

He didn't answer, preferring instead to stare at the panelled ceiling of his room and wonder why it was he was so depressed. He was really only half a mile from the cabin, yet it felt like a hundred. As soon as he'd walked through the door he'd felt the pressure of expectations, hearing the kid tell him about a dozen photo-op's and interviews he had lined up, when all he really wanted was to be back by her side. Somewhere he could be himself and happy, with someone who loved him for himself and not the number of medals he had or magazines he'd been in.

"Leave me be for a while.."

"But you..."

"I don't care." He glared up at the kid. "I came here on holiday. To get _away_ from all that. So leave me alone."

After Kira had gone he sat up and looked around the suite. He'd hardly been in here the last five weeks or so, spending all his time at the cabin...in a way it was a shame. Not a shame he'd spent all that time with Murrue - he adored her - but that he'd been somewhere so pretty and not taken advantage of it. _I spent all that time at her cabin, staying with her. Maybe...maybe until she has to go, she could stay here? With me? _The suite had a lot of potential for a romantic hideaway he'd never considered before...the bed was huge, bigger than even he needed, the bathroom had a large bathtub...and didn't someone he loved so much deserve to live in luxury with him? Even if he preferred being in her cabin? With a grin he hopped off the bed and grabbed his jacket and ski gear, charging down the back stairs as fast as he could go.

Avoiding the girls had become simple by now, and though it did cause slight twinges of guilt the prospect of being with his beloved Murrue outweighed everything. Only an hour or so since he'd left the cabin...now he could hardly wait to be back there with her. He swept down the slope doing his best not to laugh out loud, skiing so fast he lost his hat.

"Murrue! Murrue, are you up there?"

Silence. Only slightly perturbed he pushed open the cabin door, tapping the snow from his boots, and walked upstairs...grinning when he found her. She was stretched out fast asleep on her bed, a lock of auburn hair trailing in her face, and one small hand was curled around his watch (which he hadn't even realised he'd forgotten). Very carefully he sat down on the bed beside her and brushed the hair from her face, feeling the same rush of sheer affection he always did when he saw her. "I think this is for keeps now. If I can't even cope for an hour without you..."

"Mmmm..." She murmured in her sleep and for a moment he wondered if she was going to wake up, but she cuddled further into the covers and settled back down, a beautiful smile curving her lips. He chuckled quietly and continued to stroke her hair.

"What are you dreaming about, sweetheart?" He made as though to take his watch but she wouldn't let go, grumbling softly until he let her keep it. "Isn't that a bit big for you?"

He'd buy her a little one, he decided, easily encircling her slender wrist with his thumb and forefinger. A little one that fit her just right. She probably wouldn't be happy about being spoiled - she always complained about him buying her dinner and treats - but to him she was worth everything, every penny. And besides...she still wore the snowflake pendant he'd given her. So maybe she didn't mind _too_ much. He sat with her for a time watching the view, the same feeling of peace and comfort he always felt around her coming back. If he could take her with him when he went, for his home to be hers too...he'd be happier than he ever thought possible. _And I hope you would be too.._

Later that afternoon she woke up, that smile growing when she saw him. "I hoped you'd be here..."

"You know me. Can't stay away. Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yeah.." Rubbing her eyes she sat up and climbed onto his lap with a content sigh. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Four or five hours, I think."

"And how long have you been here?"

"Four hours."

Murrue giggled and kissed the tip of his nose. "You didn't even last an hour.." He pouted at the gentle teasing, but couldn't even pretend to be mad at her. So he'd only lasted an hour...was that so bad? Didn't that prove how strong their relationship was?

"I came back 'cause I had an idea. Pack your stuff together."

"My stuff? Why?"

"Cause you're coming to stay with me. I have a hotel suite that's way too big for just me, and I think you'd like it there. What do you think?"

She looked surprised for a moment, then smiled a little. "What kind of suite are we talking about?"

"King-size bed, balcony, and ensuite bathroom with a jacuzzi." The young woman considered that for a moment then that smile slowly returned, amber eyes twinkling with mischief.

"What are we waiting for?"

* * *

"Wow..." He'd said 'suite', but it was about as big as her entire _cabin_. Thick drapes hung at a huge bay window that opened onto the balcony, the bed was piled high with blankets and throw pillows, and the carpet pile was so thick her feet sank several inches into it. Setting down her bag she gazed around herself, only glancing up when Mwu curled an arm around her waist. "Why'd you keep coming over when you were staying somewhere like this?"

"Because this place didn't have you. Until now."

Blushing but pleased, Murrue slipped off her boots and walked further into the room, enjoying the feel of the carpet on her bare toes. It was beautiful...she could really stay here with him until the end of her holiday? "Isn't it expensive to have me stay here too?"

"It's classed as a double room, so no. And even if it was it wouldn't matter."

She turned round and placed her hands on her hips. "Well, it would to me." Mwu just smiled and crossed to where she stood, leaning down so his nose brushed against hers. As he'd no doubt known his closeness made her shiver, making it very difficult to concentrate on what she'd been thinking about...especially when he started pressing little kisses to her neck and shoulder. "Stop it.."

"You want me to stop?"

"Y-yes..." Her voice sounded faint even to her own ears, and she couldn't quite find the strength (or the willpower) to push him away. "You're not playing fair..."

"I'm not, am I?" he murmured, moving a little closer and letting his hands wander until her knees buckled. Luckily the carpet provided a soft landing and she was able to (half-heartedly) escape his advances, much to his disappointment, and scrambled laughing to her feet, darting across to jump on the bed.

"You were one of those kids who bounced on the bed?"

"Certainly was." With that she began to jump, the thick mattress and pillows easily sending her a couple of feet in the air each time and she giggled, enjoying herself immensely. Mwu watched with evident amusement, azure eyes twinkling, before he jumped up to join her, the two of them competing to see which of them could bounce higher. Until he started cheating, that is. "Quit tickling me!"

"But it's fun.." With that he caught her, scooping her up and flopping down on the bed with her before tickling her so fiercely tears came to her eyes. He knew very well how ticklish she was, so much so she could barely talk or even breathe while it was happening, and mercifully he let her go after a couple of minutes. They lay there together for a while until she caught her breath, his hand creeping across to take hers. "I'm glad you're here. When I got back...I didn't know what to do with myself."

Murrue smiled. "I started missing you after fifteen minutes. At first I thought it'd be a good thing to have some time apart so we'd be able to take a step back and think about things...about whether we weren't letting things go too far too fast..."

"And you think we did?"

She held up her other hand, watching the light play between her fingers. "I think things just happened. Whether it was too fast or not I don't know, but it doesn't scare me. It makes me happy.." Being with him filled her with a sense of ease, of comfort and knowledge that someone was there for her...the loneliness she'd felt after he'd gone had surprised her. Stretching out happily she cuddled up close to him, smiling as she felt him stroke her hair. Maybe their relationship had taken off quicker than it should have, but really, who was complaining?

"Erica's going to be so mad at me.."

"She protective?"

"Very."

He sighed. "Is she going to hit me?"

"She might.."

* * *

( hehe

please read and review! )


	9. Chapter 9

She was reading. From where he lay in the large bed he could watch her for as long as he wanted and not let on he was awake. She was sitting in the easy chair by the bay window, legs curled up to keep her feet warm with the book in her lap. As he watched, a lock of auburn hair escaped to fall over her shoulder and she tucked it back behind her ear idly, never once shifting her gaze from her book. He'd learned she was an avid reader, often waking up to find her curled in a corner with a good book, and it made him wonder sometimes what else he had to learn about her. _I know that she's ticklish, competitive, has a sweet tooth and can hold her drink, loves reading, sleeping and cuddles...but I don't know everything yet. One day I will though._

"What do you want for breakfast?"

She smiled and peeked up at him, saving her place in the book. "Calling for room service again?"

"Breakfast in bed is always fun."

"Very true." Setting her book down on the table she walked across to sit on the bed beside him, threading thin fingers through his probably rather rumpled hair. "What are you having?"

"The works."

Murrue poked his stomach affectionately. "You'll get fat. Not be much of a snowboarder if you eat too much.."

"But I'll waste away if I don't eat enough.." he whined, pretending to pout at her giggle. She seemed to enjoy teasing and even gently scolding him, but he found it impossible to be mad at her, especially when she smiled at him like she was doing now. Shaking his head he caught her hand and tugged her down to him, nuzzling aside the camisole top she wore to press kisses to her neck and shoulder. "Would you still love me if I got fat?"

"I think I would. You'd still be pretty cute."

Mwu grinned. "Thank you." He ran a hand slowly up her back underneath the silky top, enjoying the way her eyes fluttered closed at the touch, and when he brought her close for a kiss she accepted happily, curling her fingers in his hair. When they broke for air he smiled lazily up at her, brushing the back of his hand against her cheek. "Just think, if I ate too much those other girls wouldn't like me. You wouldn't have to share me then.."

She raised an eyebrow at that. "I share you?"

"You know what I mean."

"Do I?"

He sighed, knowing she was teasing still, but... "You don't like them looking at me, do you?"

Murrue snuggled close to him, resting her head on his chest. "Is it that obvious?" He smiled a little, running a hand through her hair. At first the other girls hadn't seemed to bother her, but now it was clear she didn't like them being there at all. Not that she had anything to worry about. While before he'd rather enjoyed all the attention, things were very different now. The day he'd met her his life had changed forever.

"You don't share me. Not with anyone. Not even with Kira." She giggled at that, just as he'd hoped. Since she'd come to stay here the kid couldn't get him to do anything, whether it be photoshoots or interviews or whatever, but oddly enough he hadn't really tried. He'd met Murrue properly the day she'd moved in and the young woman had unleashed the force of her most stunning smile, reducing the kid to incoherent babbling. And since then he'd been almost as devoted to her as Mwu was. "Though I think _I_ share _you_ with him."

"You think so?" She grinned and hopped up to sit on his lap, sliding her hands under his T-shirt. "We'll have to see about that.." He chuckled and leaned back into the pillow, reaching up to catch her hands and bring her close for another kiss. Neither shared the other and they both knew that. To him, she was everything, and he intended to prove it.

"C'mere you.."

"No, _you_ c'mere.." Pulling up the covers she wriggled underneath them, bringing them up over her shoulders while still sitting on his lap. "Close your eyes." He did as she asked, grinning broadly...this was a good start to the morning.

* * *

"We haven't used the hot tub yet.."

"Have we needed to?"

He stretched out with a happy sigh, setting their breakfast plates on the nightstand before wrapping her up in his arms. "Well, it's kind of a shame. It's a nice tub, with bubble jets and everything. And it's big enough for two. What do you think?"

She smiled, imagining the fun they could have. "I think it sounds nice. But we haven't left this room since I got here. Where's that date you promised me?"

"Oh, I did promise you that, didn't I? Let's see...this place has a pretty fancy restaurant, and I bet you I could get us a table. Sound good?"

"It does. But I didn't bring anything fancy to wear.." She'd come to the mountains to recover from illness - a new boyfriend and fine dining hadn't really been on the agenda, and so neither had anything but heavy sweaters and ski pants, apart from a few luxuries. "I did bring a skirt and my favourite boots, but nothing more than that.."

"I think I have an idea about that. If I run some nice hot water later on we can have a play in the bubbles, and you can make yourself even more beautiful before we look for something for you to wear." The way he wiggled his eyebrows when he said 'play' made her wonder what he really had planned, her imagination running wild, and she shivered. _That's all he said, and it still made me react like this. Will things always be like this? _

"Do I get to prove that you're spoken for, then?"

"I think you already have. I had no idea you were so possessive.."

Murrue smiled and rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She hadn't either until she'd met him. Not because he was so famous, but because he was him. He was handsome and funny, a goofball...and she loved him. Closing her eyes she sighed contentedly and he chuckled softly. "Don't go falling asleep on me again.."

"Not going to. Just comfortable is all. Do we have to get up?"

"Not if you don't want to. You don't want me to teach you to snowboard?"

She made a face. She'd seen him doing it, watched him perform some of the tricks that had won him the medals, and while she'd been impressed it had also terrified her. Any moment she'd expected him to trip and fall and break his leg or neck, and had watched through her fingers. Her hug when he'd come back to her had practically squeezed the breath from him. Seeing her discomfort he smiled and kissed the crown of her hair. "I know. I'm sorry.."

"You know it scares me.." she grumbled. _I'd never stop him doing what he loves...but I don't want to watch him do it.. _The thought that one day he might be hurt or worse frightened her - she loved him far too much. With another little sigh she snuggled closer, not wanting to think too much about it.

"Do you wish I didn't do it?" His voice held a trace of uncertainty, or concern, and she pushed herself up on her elbows to regard him with a scolding gaze.

"And that isn't what I said. I said it scared me, not that I wished you didn't do it. I'd never want to stop you doing something you loved."

"Not even if I loved you more than it?"

She smiled and ruffled his hair. "That's nice to know. But no, not even if you love me more than snowboarding. It's what you do."

"I've been thinking about that. It's not something I can do forever - professionally anyway - and I have enough put away now to not have to worry anymore. I could retire.."

Murrue frowned. "You don't have to do that."

"I didn't want to before. Before, I just had myself, but now I have you. I'd be happy to retire if it meant I could be with you." He grinned happily and she blushed. He was so sure that what they had would last he was willing to stake his career on it? He'd do that for her?

"You're an idiot."

"I love you too."

* * *

She sat curled in the covers watching the falling snow outside. He was in the bathroom, the sound of running water mixed with his whistling echoing through the large suite. Just as he'd said, the bath was easily big enough for two, and the thought of it sent little shivers up her spine. Hugging the covers around her she sighed happily, wiggling her toes. Not quite what she'd had in mind - far from just spending a week or two in the fresh mountain air, she'd spent five and a half weeks in the arms of a handsome blonde snowboarder. Erica would kill her. And, as though her nosy best friend was listening in to her thoughts, her cellphone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Hi, sweetie, how are you today?_"

Murrue smiled, examining her bare feet. "Just fine, thank you. How are things back there?"

"_Pretty quiet. Not much work at the moment. Glad to hear you're feeling better now. I hear running water...is it bathtime?_"

"Mmm-hmmm..." Glancing up she grinned to see her companion leaning on the bathroom doorframe wearing nothing but a smile. "Hopefully."

"_Hopefully? I hear a smile in your voice. Where are you, anyway?_"

"Nowhere special.." Settling back on the bed she let the covers drop past her shoulders, enjoying teasing her companion.

"_Are you with him? The studmuffin ski instructor? Are you taking a bath with him?_" Erica's normally calm voice had risen to a sort of strangled squeak. "_When I said you needed to find someone..._"

"Oh, this wasn't what you meant?" Murrue blew him a kiss, stretching out lazily and grinning at his intake of breath. "He has a nice hotel room.." _Among other things..._

"_Put him on. Right now._"

Hiding a giggle she held out the phone. "My friend wants to talk to you." Mwu blinked, then, as though Erica could see him wrapped a towel around his waist before taking the phone.

"Hello?"

From where she was sitting she could hear her friend loudly scolding him, his expression a picture of dejection. "You don't have to be so mean..." Whatever Erica said to that made him wince, and she had real trouble hiding her laughter. "I..." He actually blushed, rubbing the back of his neck and looking so adorably shy she hopped off the bed and moved to kiss his cheek. "Of course I do. No, I didn't hesitate 'cause I had to think about it...it was cause I never told anyone else.."

"_So you do?_" This close, Erica's voice came through loud and clear.

"Very much."

"_What's your name, anyway_?"

He told her.

"_Pass me back to Murrue.._" The young woman knew very well what would happen next, and she wasn't disappointed. "_Why didn't you tell me?_"

"Because I knew you'd react like this. He's just a regular guy. I didn't even know who he was when I met him."

"_A regular guy who tops the 'eligible bachelor' list in every magazine.._" Mwu rolled his eyes and she giggled softly, kissing him again.

"I think he's spoken for now. Do me this favour though...don't tell anyone else. I love him but I don't want the world to know."

"_For you, honey, I will. You sure are lucky. Make sure he takes care of you, okay?_"

"I will." Ending the call she smiled up at her lover, who looked faintly relieved the whole thing was over. "Is the bath ready?"

His grin returned, becoming rakish as she dropped the blanket she'd held around her shoulders. "Certainly it is, milady. But you're a bit overdressed. Here.." Slowly he slid the straps of her camisole top off her shoulders and carefully lifted it up as she raised her arms, fingers trailing up her sides to make her sigh in bliss. "Perfect.." He followed the path of his hands with kisses, moving downwards to remove the rest of her clothing with deliberate slowness until she grumbled under her breath. "Ah, ah, impatient..."

"Quit taking so long about it. You're driving me crazy.."

"Sort of the idea, sweetheart.." He continued his work until she gasped softly, knees giving way, before scooping her up and carrying her into the bathroom.

* * *

"How was the bath?"

She smiled rather dazedly up at him, a pink flush to her cheeks that had nothing to do with the hot water. He'd 'helped' her get washed, finding new uses for soapy hands, and as far as he was concerned it was the best bath _he'd_ ever had. And judging by his girlfriend's expression it had been pretty good for her too. Taking a towel he dried her off carefully, each wisp of the fabric making her shiver. "Want to go down for dinner?"

"Do...we have to?"

He chuckled, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. "You were the one who said we never left the room, and now that we've planned to, you don't want it?"

"You relaxed me too much," she grumbled softly. "Made me sleepy.."

Mwu grinned. "You're not sleepy. Anything but." He proved it by trailing a hand across her stomach, causing her to gasp and arch against him. "See? But if we don't get ready soon we'll miss the reservation.."

"I don't care.." Brushing fingertips over his chest she smiled at his own reaction. "Would they mind if we were a little late?"

He sighed, understanding he'd lost this fight (if it had ever been a fight to begin with). "I don't think they have a choice.." Tugging her onto his lap he kissed her. Dinner would just have to wait.

"You look beautiful.."

Murrue smiled shyly, fiddling with a lock of her hair. He'd found her a dress shirt of his to wear, a sash tied around her waist to make it fit better, her skirt and boots completing the ensemble along with the snowflake pendant he'd given her. Her makeup and hair were perfect...she was easily the most beautiful woman in the room, despite all the ladies in cocktail dresses sitting like peacocks at their tables. What he didn't appreciate were all the men ignoring their own dates to look at his, eyeing her like she was the only girl in the place. He glared at them, pulling her closer possessively. _Mine. Not anyone else's, mine. My girl._

He hadn't wanted to bring her down her at first, his desire to show her off warring with the desire to hide her away and keep her all for himself. She didn't need the limelight, and now neither did he. He had company and love, two things he'd always been searching for. Perhaps that was why he'd brought her out here today...it was a goodbye of sorts, the last time he'd be seen this way. _I don't need the fame anymore. I have all I'll ever want. I have her._

Sipping her wine she glanced around the restaurant, at the glittering crystal and china, and everyone sitting at their own tables. Most of the men were dressed much as Mwu was, in tuxedos or suits, but not a one of them could compare to him. Some women were watching her with raised eyebrows (probably because of her simple outfit) but most were staring at Mwu, which had ignited a hot spark of jealousy. _Stop looking at him! He's not yours to look at! _With a little huff she pushed her plate away. "Not hungry anymore.."

"Neither am I.." Standing up he held out a hand. "Shall we go?"

She took the hand with a smile, twining her fingers around his. "We shall."

They didn't need fancy dinners or fancy restaurants. They only needed each other.

* * *

( fancy dinner n plenty of naughty XD

please read and review! )


	10. Chapter 10

The scenery was as beautiful as ever. The sun shone from a cloudless blue sky, the reflection from the packed snow dazzling, and brightly dressed skiers weaved their way down the distant slopes - it was a sight to lift any heart, and often did hers. But not today. Today she barely saw it. Sitting curled up in the easy chair she stared listlessly out of the window, doing her best to hide her sadness. He was asleep still the way he always was even this late in the morning, a tuft of blonde hair all that was visible, but she still didn't want to show her unhappiness in front of him. He'd told her often that he loved her smile, that it brightened up his day...the least she could do was always smile for him, right? Even if she didn't feel like smiling.

Today she went home. The flight was booked, her bag was packed, and Erica would be waiting at the airport to give her a lift home. Back to her old life. She'd had six weeks here, in which time she'd gotten well, learned to ski, and fallen head-over-heels in love. Her best friend might be mad at her for it, but she hadn't been able to help herself. He'd appeared out of the blue and swept her off her feet without really trying, blue eyes and smile full of sunshine...who wouldn't have at least been drawn to him? Closing her eyes she sighed, swallowing the lump in her throat. _I don't want to go home. I don't want to leave him... _He'd no doubt visit, but once she left he'd have to go back to his old life, at least for a little while - who knew when she'd get to see him again? Wrapping her robe more firmly around herself she wandered back over to the bed, finding comfort in at least being near him.

"I knew you'd be awake.." His smile was understanding, gentle, and she had to force herself not to cry. To her dismay a few tears escaped, but before she could hide them he carefully brushed them away, fingers lingering on her cheek. "Don't cry, sweetheart.."

"I'm sorry.."

"For what, silly? C'mere.." Sitting up he brought her close to sit on his lap, nuzzling into her neck. As he'd no doubt known, being held by him comforted her at least for a little while, and she settled back into his embrace with a small sigh. For now, she could forget her sadness...he had a way of making her forget most things, even her name sometimes. Taking his hand she examined his fingers, brushing her lips against the dry skin and callouses and smiling a little when he murmured in contentment. Usually they didn't say anything...they didn't have to. He already knew everything she felt and wanted to say, and vice versa. But today was different. He spoke softly to her, voice and words soothing, and she closed her eyes.

"Murrue?"

"Hmm?"

"If I asked you to follow me, would you?"

She smiled. "That depends on where you're going."

"Home," he replied cheerfully. "The windmill I told you about. Would you like to come see it?"

"You want me to come home with you?"

He grinned and nodded.

"Erica will kill me. Then you."

"Is that 'no'?"

Murrue laughed, joy rapidly replacing sadness. "That's 'when do we leave?'"

"Really?"

She turned around in his arms and hugged him tightly. "Really and truly. But," she thumped his chest, the blow making him cough, "why didn't you ask me _before_ I got all sad?"

Mwu chuckled rather breathlessly. "Well, I didn't know if you'd want to. You have a life and a job back there, not to mention a best friend that will probably fillet me for this.."

"She'll get over it.." She closed her eyes, snuggling close with a happy sigh. He'd told her stories about the windmill he lived in, his voice always wistful when he mentioned how beautiful but lonely it was - how long had he been planning to ask her? _He told me those stories so I'd agree to come with him when he asked. Not that I wouldn't have. Wherever he lived, I'd have come with him... _Rather excited now she looked up at him with a bright grin. "How long can I stay with you?"

"As long as you want." In delight she hugged him so tightly she almost squeezed the breath from him. As long as she wanted? She'd stay forever if he let her.

* * *

"How long were you planning this?"

He grinned rather nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Quite a long time. I thought about it and realised I couldn't face the idea of not seeing you again, even if only for a little while, and I decided the best way for that not to happen was to sort of kidnap you and take you home with me.." His girlfriend giggled and leaned across in the car to kiss him on the cheek. She looked excited, beautiful dark eyes dancing with happiness, and despite his concern that she wouldn't like his house he couldn't help smiling. As they rounded the corner he got an idea. "Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Cause I want it to be a surprise, that's why. C'mon. And don't peek." She crinkled her nose at that but did as he asked, settling back in her seat as the car sped toward it's destination. In truth, he'd been surprised that she'd so quickly agreed to do this. Not that he wasn't happy about it - Murrue meant the world to him - but she did have a job and a home of her own. His own wish was that she'd like his home and his company so much she'd want to stay with him forever, but that was pretty selfish of him. Best to just take things slowly. He glanced up and caught sight of his home, a grin spreading. "Now you can open your eyes.."

Blinking open amber eyes she looked up, and to his delight she smiled, pressing one small hand to her chest. "Oh, it's _beautiful_!"

"You really think so?" The red-brick building was tall and cone-shaped with a slate roof, the windmill sails having long since been taken away, and as a result it looked rather odd. He wouldn't have described it the way she had, but he was proud nonetheless. "Thank you.."

"It needs more flowers."

He chuckled. "Oh?"

"Yep. More flowers." She sat up a little more in the seat. "All kinds. How can you have a garden without flowers in it?"

"Does yours have some?"

She bit her lip at that, expression suddenly saddened. "I don't have one. I live on the seventh floor of an apartment block, so I can only have house plants and a little window box. I always wanted to live in a house big enough to have a garden." Her smile returned, becoming teasing. "And you have all this space and don't even have one."

Mwu pouted. "I don't get to be home long enough to start one usually. But now I will be."

"You're really going to retire?"

He parked the car and walked around to open her door, she taking his hand as they walked up the gravel drive together. "If you stay with me, then I don't need that life anymore. I was always looking for happiness, and I figured having everyone know who I was would help me get it. But I was wrong. I realised that happiness was a lot simpler than I thought it would be. It's you."

Murrue blushed, rubbing her nose to hide her embarrassment, but she did look pleased. As they neared the house she looked all around herself at the overgrown grass and weeds, tutting softly. He sighed. "We can have a go at this in a couple of days if you want. Bit late in the year for planting I think, but we can grub up those weeds and mow the grass if you're staying.."

"Am I staying?"

"I told you, you can stay as long as you want..." He turned her around to face him, lifting her up by the waist and swinging her round a little. "No time limits. And if I'm going to have a beautiful house guest, she needs a beautiful house and garden to stay in, right?" Setting her down he led her up to the house, unlocking the door and escorting her inside. Rather anxious he hung back to see what she thought, watching her expression carefully. The kitchen was one of his favourite places in the house. It occupied the whole ground floor of the old mill, painted a cheery red with warm cushioned linoleum on the floor, and a large well-scrubbed table and chairs sat in the centre for when he entertained friends. She took all this in, marigold eyes wide, then beamed.

"I love it."

"Really?"

"Mmm-hmm!" She fairly bounced on her toes before setting her bag down and beginning to explore, taking in everything. She opened cupboards and drawers, peeked in boxes and out of the windows, her pale cheeks pink with exhilaration. Finally she slipped off her boots and set them neatly in a corner before padding up the steps to the next story in polka-dot socks. And Mwu couldn't help grinning, an odd warmth in his chest...it was like this was her home already. Picking up their bags he followed her up to the sitting room.

"Where'd you go?"

"Here!" She was at the window, half-hidden by blue drapes, and held out her arms to snuggle happily into his embrace when he came close. She felt cold and he smiled, pressing a kiss to rose-scented hair before scooping her up in his arms and carrying her over to the sofa. The house _was_ pretty chilly - it was well into November now and it had been a while since he'd been home, so he settled her on the sofa with a blanket before moving to set the fire going.

"Stay there and get warm and I'll make us some soup, okay?" With a quick kiss he ran off down the steps, leaving her there smiling.

_I think this is going to be interesting... _Hopping off the sofa, the oatmeal-coloured blanket draped around her shoulders still she curled up in front of the fire with a content sigh. His home was perfect. Quirky and unexpected, but comfortable and loved...rather like the man himself. _I think I could be very happy here. It's easy to look around and imagine the pictures and plants from my apartment here mixed together with his. Our things, not just his and mine.. _With a grin of sheer delight she flopped back onto the fluffy rug, inhaling his scent from the blanket.

Then her cellphone rang. Confused - who would be calling her? - she answered. "Hello?"

"_You had better have a __**damn**__ good reason to be wherever you are right now..._"

"Erica!" Downstairs she could hear the clatter of cutlery as Mwu apparently dropped whatever he'd been holding. "I..."

"_Your flight landed an hour ago, and I've been waiting ever since. Where are you? Did you even bother leaving?_"

"Y-yes..."

"_Then where are you?_"

"His place..." she replied in a very small voice. Erica remained silent for a few moments, then spoke up, her own voice equally quiet.

"_He wouldn't let you go._"

"I didn't want him to."

"_A danger to yourself and others, that's what you are. How many times have I warned you?_"

"I love him."

"_I can tell that, sweetie, but..._" She sighed. "_Are you happy with him?_"

"Very happy." Noticing movement on the steps she looked up to see her lover standing there with the promised soup. "We both are."

"_Let me talk to him.._" Murrue held out the phone to him, and though he regarded the small metallic object as though it were a venomous snake, he took it, she receiving the proffered soup with a kiss.

"Hello..." The tirade he got was apparently a loud one, as he held the phone out a few inches from his right ear. "Ow." She smiled sympathetically at him, taking a spoonful of her soup. She knew Erica well enough to know she'd probably like Mwu very much when she met him...she was just unhappy about not being involved in the decision-making. The older woman had been like a sister to her since she'd been quite young, and had taken care of her. _I think if she did something like this to me, run off and set up home with someone she'd known only six weeks, I'd be very angry, and hurt that she hadn't thought to let me know first. When I think about it like that, I can understand why she's reacted this way... _ Mwu's sincerity and affection weren't in doubt, his every emotion and thought visible to those who could read them, and she knew very well his love for her was real, as was hers for him. Six weeks in the grand scheme of things wasn't long, but to them, in their own little world, it had practically been forever.

When the call had ended he came to join her on the sofa, poking at the vegetables in his soup with a spoon. His shoulders were slightly slumped, expression downcast...had the call really been that bad? "Poor thing.."

"Your friend is pretty mean. Some of the things she called me I can't repeat.."

"I've probably heard them before.." She took his hand and squeezed gently. "Don't worry. She'll like you when she meets you.."

"Will she like me as much as you did?"

"I hope not. I don't think I'd much like having to share you. Besides, she's married."

He chuckled. "Then I'm safe? Will you protect me when she comes to visit?"

She kissed his cheek. "I will. Promise."

* * *

He'd had no idea cohabiting could be so...comforting. Ever since he'd bought the house he'd lived alone, unsure whether anyone would want to share in his hectic and rather public lifestyle. He'd decorated it as he'd wanted, making it as homey as he could, but to him it had always felt empty. Until now, that is. Half-lying back on the bed he watched his companion, her silhouette just visible at the window. It felt like she belonged here, like her presence had been all it had taken to make this place home. "Hey, Murrue?"

"Hmm?"

"How long would it take for you to bring your stuff over here?"

"A few days, maybe a week." She moved to sit on the bed beside him, skimming thin fingers through his hair. "If you drove me up to the station I could catch a train and rent a moving van."

"You'd be okay with moving in here? I said you could stay as long as you wanted, but I didn't want to rush things.."

She gave him her most irresistible smile, the one that always caused him to melt into a puddle. "You aren't. I decided as soon as I got here that I wanted to live here...I was just thinking of a way to ask.."

"You don't need to ask." Catching the hand that still brushed through his hair he tugged her close to land on the covers beside him, winding his arms around her waist. Hadn't he hoped even before he'd brought her here that she'd want to stay? "You want me to come with you? Help you move stuff?"

"I don't want a silent lump in a hat and dark glasses following me, thank you. People will think I have a stalker. Besides, while I'm gone you can sort out those weeds."

Mwu made a face. "You're so mean. Did you pick that up from Miss Erica?"

"Perhaps.."

"Can't think why I love you." Murrue smiled at that and leaned forward to catch his lips in a sweet kiss which he happily returned, he winding hands in her dark hair before smiling up at her when they broke. "Now I remember.."

"Shall I bring Erica back with me?"

"Please don't. Give her time to calm down and not hate me.." She giggled and kissed him again before wriggling under the covers to cuddle close, gazing up at the patterned canopy of the bed.

"I can't believe you have a four-poster. You poser."

"It suits you though. A bed fit for a princess."

"That's very sweet of you." The light was too dim to see if she was blushing or not, but she did sound happy, and after a moment she pillowed her head on his chest, so close her hair tickled his nose. "So, am I home now?"

"Yeah, sweetheart, You're home now."

* * *

( :3 please read and review! )


	11. Chapter 11

The house was a riot of colour. Standing by itself in a stunning green valley, the old windmill's red bricks glowed in the afternoon sunlight. It was a beautiful place, made even prettier by the dozens upon dozens of flowers that filled the garden and the window boxes...Murrue had always had green fingers. She remembered her friend as a teenager in her parents' garden, spinning around and around under the sun and the canopy of roses she'd created until her hat fell off. _That apartment was no good for her. Someone like her doesn't need to be hemmed in...she needs sunlight and fresh air. And here she can have that... _True, how she'd gotten that hadn't been in the way everyone expected - she'd embarked on a whirlwind romance with a man she'd met at a ski resort and had moved in with him after knowing him only six weeks. Most relationships begun that way petered out after a few months, but Murrue and her snowboarder had been together for almost a year now, living here quite happily.

"I think we could all learn something from those two.." Up ahead she could see her friend in the garden, sitting reading under the shade of a large tree. She wore a large pink straw hat, which didn't look familiar, and her errant boyfriend lay beside her with her head on his lap. As Erica watched he murmured something to Murrue, who smiled and leaned down to kiss the tip of his nose before settling back with her book. They looked peaceful, domestic, and happy, and she almost felt bad for interrupting their harmony. But...

"So this is what you get up to when other people are working?"

To her credit Murrue jumped only slightly before looking up with a rueful smile, but the boyfriend - La Fllaga - leapt up as though he'd been stung by a wasp. He watched Erica with a sort of hunted look before getting up and disappearing into the house, much to the amusement of the two women. Erica shook her head and entered the garden to sit beside her friend. "Is he the nervous type?"

"Usually not. I think he's scared of _you_, though.."

"Me?" Pretending to be scandalised she pressed a hand to her chest. "How could people possibly be afraid of me?"

Her friend giggled. "Every time you've called you've threatened him with violence if I'm not happy.."

"Worked though, hasn't it?"

Murrue smiled and shook her head. "I'm not sure he'd like you taking the credit for my happiness."

"Probably he wouldn't. Has he been taking care of you?"

"He has." She waved her hand at the glorious colours of her garden. "Of me and the garden. I think it makes _him_ happy to do that. I do my work when he lets me, and the other times we spend together."

"When he 'lets' you?"

"He lets me work, pokes about in the kitchen and reads until he thinks I've worked long enough, then he comes and kidnaps me to the sofa or the garden."

"He kidnaps you a lot, it seems.."

The younger woman smiled, seemingly unconcerned, and saved the page of her book before setting it aside. "It's not like he won't let me work at all. I don't _need_ to, but he knows I need to keep busy. He just gets lonely if I work for too long, that's all.."

Erica nodded, inwardly pleased. One of the things she'd hoped for was that whoever Murrue chose would consider her the most important person in the world to them, and it certainly looked as though La Fllaga did, an idea confirmed a few moments later when the blonde man poked his nose around the doorframe. "You can come out, you know. I don't actually bite.." He looked singularly unconvinced by that, and only a sweet smile from his girlfriend coaxed him out into the open. He sat down under the tree beside her, only smiling himself a little when Murrue took his hand.

"So what happens next?"

La Fllaga looked to Murrue, head tipped to one side and she nodded, as though there was a conversation taking place that Erica couldn't quite hear. Then Murrue turned back to her friend with a sigh, holding up her left hand. There, on the third finger, twinkled a tiny diamond. And while Erica knew it had been only a matter of time, she was still surprised, and a little hurt. "And you didn't tell me?"

"We wanted to surprise you," her friend admitted. "To maybe let you know by inviting you to the wedding. But since we don't know when that's going to be..."

She sighed, holding her hand out. "Let me see." Taking Murrue's smaller hand she examined the engagement ring. It was silver, the diamond flower-shaped. "Very nice. Not very big, though," She glanced up at La Fllaga, who rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"She didn't want a rock," he protested softly, "and besides, something like that wouldn't suit her. I'd have bought her anything she wanted, but she wanted that one.." He shrugged, regarding the woman beside him with a mixture of exasperation and true affection, and kissed her cheek.

Erica grinned."You'll do."

* * *

"I told you she wasn't that bad.."

He smiled slightly, winding an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. The sky was fading to twilight, the tiny pinprick lights of the stars beginning to emerge from the purple and orange, and there was barely a sound save for the wind in the trees and the calls of sleepy birds. He often stood out here when he wanted to think, azure eyes focused on the treeline, though he was rarely this pensive. "And she likes you."

"She does?"

Murrue nodded. "I knew she would.." Shortly before she'd come outside to find him her best friend had pulled her to one side and examined her carefully, aqua eyes looking her up and down before she'd smiled. She'd often done this, always being able to tell when the younger woman had felt unwell or unhappy, but today it seemed as though Murrue met with her approval, as did her fiance.

_"Do we pass the test?"_

Her friend had grinned again, ruffling her hair. _"Both of you. With flying colours. All I wanted to check up on was whether he was taking care of you.."_

_"Would you have kidnapped me if he wasn't?"_

_"Probably."_

Moving around to face Mwu she studied him, reaching up to trace his features with gentle fingers. He loved this ritual and closed his eyes, a happy smile spreading over his face as she explored the planes of his cheekbones and nose, and as her touch skimmed downwards he kissed her fingertips with a quiet chuckle. "Thanks, princess."

"You were all worried for nothing, weren't you?"

He grinned ruefully. "I had this image of her deciding that I wasn't good enough for you and taking you back with her.."

"You think I'd have let her?" Standing up on her tiptoes she brushed a kiss to his lips. "This is home now. Where I belong. Whether she thinks you're right for me or not, I'm not going anywhere."

"Good to hear." He caught her around the waist and lifted her into the air, swinging her around and grinning at her squeals of delight. This was his usual self, playful and affectionate and full of sunshine, and she wanted Erica to see it. Around the older woman he'd been quiet and reserved - so unlike the Mwu she knew she'd barely recognised him. _He thought she was going to take me away, but nothing could be further from the truth. She just wanted to meet him..._

"All she says is that we have to invite her to the wedding."

The summer night was peaceful and quiet. Comforted and more than a little relieved he sat out on the doorstep watching the indigo sky, the glass of wine she'd given him sitting beside him. He _had_ been worried. Murrue was the best thing that had ever happened to him - the thought of losing her somehow... He shook his head with a smile. Dumb of him, yes, and his fiancee no doubt agreed with that, but still.. Seeing movement out the corner of his eye he looked up as Miss Erica came to stand outside. The older woman didn't say anything at first, just examined the sleeping garden before glancing up at him with a smile.

"You made her happy."

"I'm glad to hear that.." _Very glad. _"Did she tell you that?"

Miss Erica shook her head. "She didn't have to. You can tell it by looking at her. The way she sings to herself, the way she's always smiling...I haven't seen that from her since before we moved to the city. I will admit, at first I was worried when she told me about you. So many guys have tried to take advantage of her. But you're different from them."

Mwu beamed, not able to hide his pride. He'd done his best to make his fiancee happy, to make her smile as much as he could. And for him, happiness was simple. Waking up to see her beside him, hearing her humming to herself in the garden..the little things. "Thank you."

"Do you still snowboard?"

"Yes, but I don't compete anymore. I found what I was looking for. Murrue and I went back up there in January - I teach boarding to kids up there now. I even taught her, since she's such a good skier."

"Oh? And how did that go?"

"Very well, actually. She was scared - she won't watch me do it - but she did just fine. She can turn her hand to almost anything.."

"Very true. Can you cook, or does she do it all?"

He grinned. "I can cook. I'm not as good at it as she is, but I can do it. Why?"

Miss Erica handed him a small notebook. "Recipes. Some of our favourite foods. We've spent a long time collecting and perfecting those, and I think she'd like it if you knew them too." He nodded and skimmed through the little book with a smile. Simple, homely meals like shepherd's pie, mashed potatoes with spring onions. hotpot...meals you could come home to on a cold wet night and feel better for eating.

"You don't mind me having these?"

"I know them all by heart by now. Don't worry. Just cook them for her and make her smile."

"You're very kind."

The older woman grinned and actually ruffled his hair. "You're a good person. I know you'll take care of her." With that she disappeared back into the house, perhaps to talk things over with Murrue, which left him free to think and flick through the little notebook. He smiled as he recognised his fiancee's neat script describing most of the sweet and cake recipes - so she'd always been the same.

_I think we're going to be okay..._

* * *

"You can stay longer, you know.."

Erica smiled and shook her head, hefting her overnight bag up on her shoulders. "It's all right. Two days is long enough to see what I wanted to.." Her friend grinned, sneaking a look up at Mwu. She and Erica had spent hours curled up on the plush red sofa with a bottle of wine, discussing work and the people there with laughter and salacious comments while the blonde man slept upstairs, and she'd finally come to bed in the early hours of the morning. She enjoyed the time with her friend, enjoyed reminiscing about the places and people she'd left behind, but felt no desire to go back to the city with her. This was her home now, here in this windmill with the one she loved.

"Take care of yourself."

"I will. And you take care of each other. And remember to invite me to the wedding." Giving Murrue a last hug and ruffling Mwu's hair she walked to her small blue car, turning back to wave. The dark-haired woman turned to her fiance with a gentle smile, murmuring softly when he stroked her hair. "She told me you'll be good for me."

Mwu grinned. "You're the one who's good for _me_. My life would be empty without you in it." Taking her hand he led her to their favourite spot under the cherry tree, tugging her down to sit on his lap. She sighed contentedly and looked up at the blue sky through the network of branches. They had the rest of their lives to live out here together, lives she was sure would be filled with happiness. They could get married eventually, though there was no need to rush, and whatever came after that...well, they'd get to that when they got to it.

"I'm glad I met you.."

"I'm glad too." He pecked a kiss to the back of her neck. "Glad that I fell halfway down a mountain. Although if I hadn't, I'd probably have kept on scooting down that slope until you noticed me."

"I noticed you the first day I was there. You didn't need to fall."

He laughed softly. "No, I probably didn't.."

_A holiday that changed my life forever. I didn't go there expecting to find love or even friendship, but I ended up finding both. Or did it find me? _"You're still a goofball."

"I love you too."

"We going to be okay?"

"We already are."

* * *

( all done nao lol.

please read and review! )


End file.
